Dominated
by Jellyneau
Summary: Aching to see Rose again after losing her to the alternate Universe, the Doctor is overjoyed when she shows up in a most unlikely place. His dream, however, becomes an unexpected nightmare when he realizes they are both at the mercy of someone he knows all too well. AU - Doctor/Rose. Beware - definitely on the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

This was her eighth jump. What astounded her was how it never seemed to get any easier. Rose sat crouched on the wet pavement somewhere in London, England, Earth, fighting the bile rising in her throat. Her head throbbed and black spots filled her vision. When, at last, her eyes began to clear and the pounding began to abate, she gingerly lifted her head to look around her. On her last jump across the void with the Dimension Cannon she'd had to remind herself that she always landed on Earth. She'd been greeted by some sort of scaly creature looming above her as she came to her senses after landing. Two jumps before that, she'd materialized on a barren, rock strewn landscape reminiscent of her travels to distant worlds. This time, however, she was definitely in a 20th century-ish version of Earth. Looking up, she was pleased to find no zeppelins floating quietly above her. Rising slowly so as not to further aggravate her nausea, she further took in her surroundings. She found a few people walking with umbrellas, strolling along the reflective pavement and noted cars driving down the street in the distance. So far, so good. She prayed she'd hit the right Universe this time.

She knew what she was here to do, and she knew why. There was a time when the purpose of this mission would have mortified her. But now she found herself filled with raw anticipation. She sometimes marvelled at the changes in her life since she'd been pulled, kicking and screaming, into the alternate Universe, or 'Pete's world' as she'd come to call it. She had lost the Doctor, and then not long after, she lost everything and everyone she'd ever cared for. But then she'd been saved. He had found her. And there hadn't been much of her left for him to find, to be honest. He had saved her life and turned her around. He'd shown her the truth. And since she met him, she'd actually found her memories of her life before Him rather hazy. As if they belonged to someone else. She didn't mind though. She had all she needed in Him. He helped her understand how misguided she had been and how only He would really be there for her in the future.

She still winced when remembering the details of her revelation. Oh, it had been a painful process. Beyond what she thought she could even tolerate at times. But he never went so far that she wouldn't recover. And she was always better for it afterward. In the end, as much as he scared her, she knew she couldn't live without him.

Rose's job was to find the Doctor. He'd impressed upon her the importance of finding him and bringing him back with her. Nothing else. She had promised Him that she would do just that and she had no intention of letting Him down. He had trusted her and His trust mattered to her more than anything else in the Universes.

The Doctor pulled himself out from under the console and lay there for a moment, looking up at the coral ceiling above him. Donna was off seeing Wlif and he'd been happy to use the time to get to some much needed maintenance. Now the dimensional stabilizer was fully synchronized with the dematerializer, so hopefully the ridiculously nasty take offs they'd been putting up with lately might tone down a bit. It would be nice to have Donna off his back about landing on hers every time he put them in the vortex. He smiled a bit, remembering their last take off - her sputtering curses as she rolled about on the grating. My, but his current companion had a comprehensive vocabulary of cuss words for someone with only one language to work with!

Standing up and dusting off his pinstripes, he surveyed the console with some pride. His girl. The TARDIS had seen him through lifetimes worth of adventures and there was precious little she couldn't do. There was one thing, however, he knew she'd never be able to manage. A trip to the one place he wanted most to be. He almost felt a physical ache when he thought of Rose Tyler, and its intensity hadn't lessened over time.

Oh, he'd tried to get back to her. After having her ripped from his side, he'd literally incinerated a star just to say good-bye. And he rarely said good-byes. But with Rose, his life was torn in two and everything in his hearts screamed at him to ensure he saw her one last time. He knew it would never be enough, however. And when the connection was lost, so did he become.

Since that time, he'd taken on new companions in an effort to move on. Donna, his latest travel partner was just that. And she had become a dear friend as well. She'd helped fill some of the emptiness in his hearts without demanding more, and he loved her for that. She'd been his adventure and running mate and he appreciated that she kept him distracted from the soul aching loneliness and from thinking about the reason for it.

Taking a deep breath, he tried not to let himself dwell on it. On her. Walking to the doors, he opened them and stepped outside. He'd parked them near the Thames about a week past their last visit with Donna's granddad. He closed the door softly behind him and walked toward a park bench overlooking the waterway. The evening air was cool but not cold, and he closed his eyes to fully appreciate the slight breeze on his cool skin.

A soft click sounded just behind him causing him to open his eyes. "Don't. Move." a female voice said, punctuating her words with the nozzle of a gun to the back of his head.

The Doctor's breath caught. "Say that again?" he said, his hearts accelerating.

"I said, don't move, and I meant it."

Tears sprung to his eyes and he turned quickly to find his ears hadn't deceived him. Having backed up slightly at his quick movement, Rose Tyler now stood stock still, a gun aimed directly at his head. "DON'T MOVE, I SAID!" she shouted, her knuckles whitening with her increasingly tight grip on the weapon she leveled at him.

The Doctor slowly raised his hands, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Maybe this wasn't really Rose. How could it be? It was impossible. No. This was some sort of illusion. Some cruel joke.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice serious and level.

"You know who I am. And now I know who you are. Who you _really_ are." The Doctor saw nothing of his Rose in this person's eyes. Oh, they were the right colour. She looked like his Rose in every respect and even sounded like her. But her being in this Universe was an outright impossibility, not to mention the fact that _his_ Rose would never have held a gun let alone pointed one at him.

"I know who you want me to think you are... but you can't be. It's impossible. So who are you, _really_?" the Doctor asked, his hands still raised.

The girl huffed impatiently. "Shut it and turn around," she commanded. The Doctor complied, slowly turning his body away from her again. He felt her hand grip his shoulder, the gun now firmly lodged against the side of his neck.

He was about to launch into a detailed list of reasons why she should reconsider holding a gun to his head, when the atmosphere around them contracted with a loud 'CRACK" and the air was evacuated from his lungs. His body felt compressed beyond imagining and just as he thought he might actually lose consciousness, the space around him once again filled with oxygen and the pressure around him equalized.

"Welcome to your new home, Doctor," the Rose imposter said. Then, once again, he heard a loud 'CRACK', except this time it originated at the back of his skull. In some ways it was a blessing he didn't have time to consider what a hopeless situation he'd been thrust into before his mind swam in blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize the first chapter was pretty short, so I've posted the second chapter along with it. Please be aware: We're moving into the dark a bit here, with reference to non-con. Please don't read if this is a trigger for you.**

**Now. For those of you who've stayed along for the ride, here's chapter two...**

**...**

The Doctor found consciousness was not all it was cracked up to be. His skull ached so deeply that he wondered if any of his fifteen lobes had been damaged. He took quick stock of his faculties. Wherever he was, there was a wet, mildly dank smell. He could hear the sound of a fan somewhere in the room, likely coming from somewhere in the ceiling. His time sense told him he was... Rassilon. He wasn't even in his own Universe! Time was running slightly faster here than it did in his own reality. He slowly let his eyes drift open. The room that greeted him took him completely by surprise. He was rarely truly surprised by his circumstances, especially given his propensity for trouble. But _this_... this was new.

It's most surprising feature was a four poster bed covered with black silky looking sheets situated directly in the centre of the large, warehouse-like room. The fan he'd heard was indeed in the ceiling which was a good twelve metres high. Hanging from the struts above were various contraptions, some ending in belts and cuffs of different sizes. The walls surrounding him were an unsettling deep maroon colour. Ornate cabinets lined the walls. He, himself was half-sitting, trussed to a reclining chair of some sort. It reminded him of a 21st century Earth dentist chair or a Judoonian interrogation bed. He couldn't decide which he hoped it really was. His jacket, shoes and socks had been removed, but he wore his vest and trousers. His legs and arms were bound securely, as he discovered after testing for wiggle room.

He didn't have much chance to take in the rest of his environment before a door opened behind him. He tried to crane his neck to see who had entered, but quickly gave up, realizing it was fruitless. Laying his head back down on the back of the chair, he waited. Other than hearing the door click closed, no other sound greeted him. Silence generally wasn't his friend. Years and decades and centuries of experience had taught him that his gob was often the only thing that kept him alive.

"Hellooo," he sang. Immediately his body convulsed as electricity coursed through him. Blood filled his mouth as his own teeth mercilessly bit through the tip of his tongue. Then, as quickly as it started, the pain stopped. His body slumped back down and blood pooled on his vest as it dripped from the corner of his mouth.

The soft click of heels on the black tiled floor vied for his attention as it drew closer. Then, above him, looking down at him with mild disdain, stood the form of the woman he had too often denied loving when he'd had the chance. "I'd advise against running your gob in here, Doctor. You'll find I have no patience for it now," Rose said, matter-of-factly, her facial expression unchanging.

The Doctor considered spewing a retort but thought better of it, his tongue still throbbing from the last assault. Staring down at him for a few more moments, Rose smiled slightly. "Good. You're learning," she said with a bit less bite.

Walking around to the end of the chair where his bare feet were bound tightly, she stopped and seemed to consider him for a moment. "I've been dreaming of the day I would see you again," she started. The Doctor felt a bit of hope that an explanation might be coming, though he doubted it was one he would like. "And here you are. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm," Rose smirked. "It seems the storm has been downgraded to a light smattering, yeah?"

The Doctor remained silent, despite his deep desire for answers. Who the hell _was_ this?

"My, Doctor... it seems you've managed to contain your curiosity. I was sure that it would take some training before you learned the value of silence, but it seems you're proving me wrong. You may have to be rewarded for that," she said, her voice low. Walking back to his side, she trailed her finger along the inseam of his trousers until her hand cupped him. The Doctor drew in a sharp breath. Rose let out a throaty chuckle. "Oh Doctor... you've no idea how often I thought of... this," she said, caressing his manhood gently. The Doctor tried to squirm away under her grasp and was rewarded with a punishing vise-like squeeze. He let out a sharp yelp as pain radiated through his groin and up into his belly. Rose leaned down so her nose was inches from his ear. "NEVER deny me, Doctor," she whispered through gritted teeth, "because I am looking for ANY excuse to make you scream." She let go of his crotch and stared down at him, watching a pain driven tear course down into his ruffled hair.

The Doctor bit back his need to try to scream some sense into this person. Whoever she was, she clearly had it out for him. He tried not to think of her resemblance to his Rose as he stared back at her. It only served to distract him from trying to reason a way out of this, not to mention the fact that it broke his hearts all over again to be reminded of the beautiful girl he'd lost.

The woman above him reached down to run her fingers through his hair. He tried not to cringe. "I imagine you have a few questions, Doctor," she said almost as if she cared. "You're wise to hold your tongue. We have to go over the ground rules before you'll be allowed to speak again." Stepping away from him, she paced slowly beside his chair as she spoke. "Firstly, there will be no speaking unless I give you express permission. Secondly, you will not look directly at me unless I say that you may. I will be known to you only as your master. You will never use my real name unless I tell you to." She turned to directly look at him. He met her gaze with a hard one of his own. A sharp slap met his cheek. Another followed. His eyes closed automatically reacting to the sting of her assault. Opening them again, his eyes slid purposely to hers once more and he was met with a succession of cutting blows to his face. The woman stepped back, wiping her blood wet knuckles on her pants. She waited.

The Doctor's head ached with the punishment he'd just endured. He could feel his nose bleeding. His eyes had closed again under the onslaught and he wasn't eager to open them again. Having to endure humiliation from someone bearing Rose's visage was not only painful, but heartbreaking as well. Maybe this was some sort of cosmic payback for not trying hard enough to reach her across the Universes. To save her.

When he allowed his eyes to open, he was careful not to let them search for her. No point in iasking/i for more beatings. He had to get his bearings and try to work out what was happening and where he was.

"That's better," Rose's doppelganger praised quietly. "Now. We'll start our real work tomorrow. You'll need your strength, so eat what's brought for you. If I learn that you've not finished your entire meal, you will be punished. Do you understand?" The Doctor did not answer, knowing he was being tested. He refused to give her the satisfaction of another slap or worse. Rose smiled in response to his silence. "You may nod if you understand," she smirked. The Doctor allowed her a small nod. "Good," she grinned, then licked her lips. Leaning down over him, she played her fingertips through his hair once again. "Good night, Doctor. Sweet dreams." Coming even closer, she pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was chaste but it sent a spark of alarm through the Doctor that sent him reeling. Her organic signature was undeniable. He'd encountered it twice before. Once on the Gamestation and once in a hospital in New New York. It was Rose. HIS Rose!

Rose leaned back and looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, Doctor. It's really me. Your new master."


	3. Chapter 3

**For those wishing to read the full, un-edited MA version, you can find it on 'Teaspoon and an Open Mind' under the same pen name. I've had to remove a chapter between the previous one and this one on because of content, so if you care to read it, you know where to find it now!**

**This chapter continues rather on the same track as the last, so be warned. **

**For those continuing to follow along, thanks - and enjoy!**

...

The Doctor hadn't slept at all during the night, despite the fact that he could have actually used a couple of hours. Instead he'd spent his time going over and over the possible scenarios that ended in Rose abducting him. Nothing seemed to make sense. If anyone could have been able to figure a way back across the void, it would have been him. No matter how brilliant he felt Rose was, there was no way she could have managed to do it on her own. He considered the possibility that Torchwood might have come across technology allowing them to cross the void, but he dismissed the idea. The holes between the universes had been sealed. There was no existing technology that would allow for navigation across. Anything they would have managed to build would have ripped such a massive hole between universes that they would have likely imploded and both universes would have ceased to exist. Clearly that hadn't happened. So what did?

His mind was filled with more questions than answers by the end of the night. He needed more information from... his captor... before he would be able to come up with any likely reasons for his being here.

He thought of the woman who had brought him here. He now knew that she was, in fact, Rose. It was her body that had captured him. That had kissed him. But he had been right about one thing. _His_ Rose would never hurt him. Something had happened to her. Something unfathomable. His mind leapt from theory to theory over how she could possibly have been so altered since she'd been torn from him. Perhaps something happened to her in her travel across the void. Maybe Pete's earth been attacked again. Could she have been changed by some sort of advanced cyber implant that hadn't been invented in his universe? Innumerable horrors were possible, really. His hearts ached at the thought of someone hurting Rose and he hadn't been there to stop it.

Well, whatever it was that had changed her, he was here now and he would make it his mission to save her. Now he just had to find a way out of this imprisonment so he could do just that.

It was forty-seven minutes after his breakfast had been brought to him that Rose finally entered the room again. He had been freed to eat and use the loo and then bound into the chair once again by some large man in fatigues, so when she entered, he was in just as helpless a position as he was in when they'd last met. He had decided to play along with whatever rules she had for him today until he saw an opportunity to put his plan into action. What that plan was exactly remained to be seen, and he hoped it would a rather incredible one.

When Rose stepped into his view today his breath left him. She wore an outfit he'd certainly never dreamed he'd ever see her wear... even in his wildest imaginings. Oh, and he'd had some pretty wild imaginings during their travels. Despite his personal pride in never having succumbed to base instincts with a companion, he'd never been so desperately tempted as he had been with Rose. And _this_... this was certainly NOT a situation he ever imagined himself in with her.

Standing before him, metal rod in hand, Rose was decked out in leather, and precious little of it. A black leather corset hugged her torso and pushed her breasts up so their swell pressed temptingly above the tight bodice. The bottom of the corset ended in straps holding up black silk stockings and under all that, what appeared to be a thong of some kind barely hid her from view. Black stiletto heels finished the heart stopping ensemble.

At his expression, Rose's full lips slid up into a smile. "I'll let you get away with the shameless oogling, Doctor, mostly because I enjoy it," she grinned knowingly. The Doctor dropped his eyes, stricken at how easily she'd already manipulated him. But this was _Rose_. It should hardly count.

"We'll start today's lesson with basic submission, Doctor. In all honesty, I was quite amazed at your restraint yesterday. I truly thought you'd find obedience much more difficult than you did. We're going to push the limits today though," she said, leaning over him, her breasts all but falling out of her bodice. He didn't take the bait this time, and steadfastly stared ahead of him, despite her closeness. Her scent filled his nostrils and made him slightly disoriented. Memories filled his mind of Rose snuggled up beside him on the couch in the library, him surreptitiously nuzzling her hair to breathe in her subtle but sweet smelling shampoo. He tried to shake the memories from distracting him. He had to concentrate if he wanted to save her.

Standing again, she allowed a knowing smile. "We're off to a good start already, Doctor." Walking around him, she undid the cuffs at his feet and moved around then to release his hands. "Stand up."

The Doctor sat up slowly and rubbed his wrists as he slid off the chair. At his full height in this body he was a good foot taller than Rose normally, but her heels had her at only half a foot shorter than him now. He marvelled for a moment at how she could possibly keep her balance on those things.

"Take off your vest and your trousers," Rose commanded, standing a few feet from him, surveying him with interest.

Despite his discomfort at playing the slave, he kept his face as neutral as possible as he moved to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. From the corner of his eye he noted a subtle change in Rose's expression, betraying her surprise at his cooperation. He was catching her off her guard, which is exactly what he'd hoped to do. Utter compliance was the order of the day if he hoped to undermine her.

Upon removing his vest, he undid the belt and button of his trousers. Careful not to look her in the eyes, the Doctor purposefully raked his eyes up and down Rose's sumptuous form as he pulled his zip slowly down. He saw a pink tinge colour her chest and cheeks at his clear appreciation. Once again, he'd caught her off guard. He started pushing his trousers down and finally let them fall, stepping out of them when they reached the floor. He now stood in front of her, bare except for his pants. He worked to keep his body relaxed, not betraying how very tense he was.

"Good," Rose's voice said, slightly higher pitched than before he noted. Rose pressed ahead, working to gain back the control she'd worked so hard to establish yesterday. "You will learn what it feels like to be a helpless victim, Doctor. And it is my job to teach you," Rose said, strutting around him as he stood stock still, allowing her to Lord over him for a while. "You will do whatever I say you will. Nod if you understand." The Doctor nodded.

Rose walked around him, considering him. They both stood in silence for a moment. "You're... not acting like yourself, Doctor. Which makes me think you're up to something. You need to know that you won't be able to escape. Our trip across the void was the last you'll ever make. This universe is where you'll spend the rest of your long, long life. And your banishment here is much much better than you deserve after what you've done. So whatever you've got running around in that oh, so impressive self absorbed head of yours, you can forget it. Got it?"

The Doctor didn't move. A swift kick to the back of his knee sent him careening to the floor. "You will answer me, Doctor," Rose directed.

Now on his hands and knees, the Doctor nodded. "Good. Follow me," Rose said, beginning to lead the way across the room. The Doctor moved to stand, but Rose was on him in an instant, the electric rod pushed against his shoulder. He cried out as waves of pain pulsed through him, despite his attempts not to.

"DID I TELL YOU TO STAND UP?" Rose yelled, pushing the rod harder into his skin so that a burning welt began to form. Finally releasing it, the Doctor slumped to the ground, his hand automatically covering the new wound protectively. "Now. Try again," Rose said, her voice even. "Follow me."

She once again began to cross the room, her stilettos clicking on the tiles. Having learned this lesson, the Doctor began to crawl after her, his injured shoulder making the trek more difficult than it should've been. Rose stopped when she reached her destination - a large wooden framed cross, tilted to form an 'X'. Straps framed the cross. It was clear it was intended to hold someone firmly in place and in a position not meant for the long term comfort of it's captive.

The Doctor knew he dare not get up before being told to. Remaining on his hands and knees, he waited until Rose addressed him. "Well, we're learning! Good boy," Rose cooed, running her fingers through his hair. "Now stand up and remove your pants."

The Doctor had a sneaking suspicion this was coming. He knew he should just concede. He needed to show her he could be submissive. He needed to continue to keep her off guard. He knew all of that, but that didn't make this moment any easier.

His hesitation didn't go unnoticed. But before Rose had a chance to lift the wand again, the Doctor looked up directly into her eyes, his own entreating and defeated. "Please don't, Rose. Don't do this," the Doctor begged her. For a moment Rose's eyes seemed to soften... doubt flickering across her beautiful features. He jumped on her indecision, not allowing a moment to pass wasted. "I don't know what you've been told," he said, looking up at her earnestly, "but I swear on my grave that I did everything I could to try to return to you. To get you back. I... I couldn't, though. And now something's happened to you and I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so, so sorry," he stammered, his voice catching with emotion. For her part, Rose was not unaffected. The Doctor could tell she was conflicted. He pressed on. "Rose, please... let me help you. What happened to you? Please tell me," he entreated.

"Doctor... I..." Rose started.

"END THE SESSION," a voice boomed from around them, making them both jump.

Rose moved from possibly affected to completely terrified in the span of a microsecond.


	4. Chapter 4

Making her way to his office as he'd told her to, she ran through the session again in her head. She didn't know how it had happened. She'd been prepared, she thought. Her heart had been hardened against any pleasant feelings she'd ever had for him. So why is it she completely collapsed the minute the Doctor addressed her? She shook her head. Something about him didn't jive with what he'd done. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, for some reason part of her just couldn't believe this was the same man who'd murdered her entire family in cold blood. As she entered the lift, she tried to will the scene from once again playing out before her closed eyes, but was once again unsuccessful. Reliving it, she saw herself walking into the mansion late after a long day at Torchwood, wearily calling for her mother, as she always did to make sure Jackie wouldn't wonder if she'd gotten in or not. She rounded the corner to the living room to find herself immersed in her worst nightmare. Her mother and baby brother's lifeless bodies lay on the living room couch, little Tony's head still held in her mother's limp arms. Blood oozed from their nostrils, eyes and mouths. Pete's corpse was slumped against the wall by the front door, his eyes staring ahead unseeing and his face showing that he'd met the same bloody end as her mother and Tony. It was then she heard moans coming from the back hall.

That was when she met her saviour.

Unbenounced to her and the Doctor, there were Time Lords in this universe still, as the Time War had never happened here. Her Master, a Time Lord himself, had apparently been sent by the Time Lords to investigate a space/time anomaly. He found he needed human allies and sought out Torchwood. Of course, being a Time Lord, he had information and expertise Torchwood needed and they quickly formed a partnership with him. He was the one who broke it to her about the Doctor. That the man she loved had actually made it across the void after all, but not to be with her. Of course she hadn't believed him at first. He, however, had seen it all happen, as only another Time Lord could have, and though he'd tried to stop the Doctor from committing such an atrocity, the Doctor had rendered him unconscious and fled. Not willing to believe him only on his word, she allowed him to enter her mind and he showed her the very scene as he remembered it. She'd fallen apart at the vision. She couldn't fathom how the man who had all but admitted to loving her would do such a thing to her family. But he had. She'd seen the proof. And she'd seen the bodies.

Over the next months she spent more and more time with him. He'd been there for her and she had learned to rely on him for more and more in her life. She'd also found herself oddly and quickly attracted to him. She inwardly chuckled remembering how one day he had been her friend and the next she came to her senses and admitted that she actually loved him. Their relationship blossomed from there.

And through it all, her hatred for the Doctor grew. She'd started out in denial and disbelief, and this morphed after a short amount of time to anger and finally hatred. She found herself remembering more and more things about him that she must have blocked out over their time travelling together. His arrogance. His self-righteous indignation that other species dare to rise to the level of the Time Lords. And of course, his cruelty. She had suppressed so many memories of him... all the painful ones. The time they'd argued over his choice to abandon a colony to their ultimate demise on Rignus 9 and he'd gotten so frustrated with her that he'd literally pushed her against the coral strut so hard she got a concussion. The time he'd locked her in her room for days because she wanted to see her mother again. The terrible memories just kept coming back.

Her Master, seeing her pain, offered to train her and train her mind so that she could finally have her revenge. Nothing could right the wrongs he'd done to her or get her family back, but she could at least know that the Doctor wasn't going to cause any other being the kind of pain he'd put her through.

So she began her training. He had impressed on her that it would be a gruelling process. That she might almost find it beyond bearable at times. But he promised her that he'd be accountable for her ultimate safety and her success in her mission. So she put all her trust in him. And he'd been right. It _had_ been almost unbearable at times. She'd wanted to call off the training on more than one occasion. But it was through her training that she learned exactly what the Doctor needed to feel like. He'd taught her that the only way the Doctor would truly be repentant was if he learned to submit. He had to become helpless in every way to really learn what he'd done to her. Only then would he be given to the Time Lords to answer for his crimes. She deserved retribution, and the only way she'd get it was if he really was completely submissive and repentant.

Caught up in her thoughts, she'd nearly missed her floor when the lift stopped. Now, after having messed up the last session with the Doctor, she hoped her Master would help her refocus. She was also literally terrified that he was going to help her refocus. And she had a right to be terrified. He wasn't pleased with her, she knew.

Now standing in front of his office door, she tentatively knocked. "Come," he barked from the other side of the door. Rose reflexively swallowed and steeled herself before opening the door.

He sat behind his desk, his eyes dark and his body tense. Rose stepped into the room, leaving the door open behind her on purpose, but knowing she was only going to make it worse for herself if she didn't close it on her own accord. Slowly turning, she quietly clicked the door shut and turned back to face him.

Standing still and quiet in front of him, she waited, knowing her explanations weren't going to be welcome. Her Master stood slowly and approached her. "You've displeased me, Rose," he said quietly, now standing directly before her. He slowly began walking around her in a tight circle. He let silence and her fear settle in, and then said quietly, "But I'm willing to let it go."

Rose couldn't help her surprise show on her face, with her eyebrows rising significantly and her mouth dropping open slightly in her relief. Standing very close and in front of her again, he trailed the back of his fingers along the side of her face. "I can only imagine what a difficult situation this has been for you. You are finally facing the man who completely and utterly destroyed your life. It would throw anyone off."

Rose could feel tears prickling in her eyes. "Yes," he said, his temper rising, "I can see the pain he's caused you surfacing yet again. That _bastard_!" he growled.

His outburst made Rose jump slightly. Seeing that he'd startled her, he took her tightly in his arms. "I shouldn't have made you do this on your own, my love," he said, caressing her hair.

All of a sudden, with the imminent threat of punishment gone, her stress poured forth in a fountain of tears into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Master, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into his velvet jacket, pressing herself against him and clutching him to her like a life preserver. Tightening his grip on her, he cooed in her ear, trying to calm her.

Finally, her tears tapering off, she pulled back to look at him. His eyes were filled with regret and concern. He stroked her hair again. "We'll do this together, from now on. The Doctor will learn his place in this Universe and he will quickly come to realize that he has literally met his match," the Time Lord smiled. Rose smiled back, her heart brimming with adoration and gratitude this brilliant, forgiving man.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: I've edited this chapter to what I hope complies with FanFiction's rules for 'M' rating, but there is definite reference to non-consensual sexual interaction and torture here, so please do not proceed if either offends.**

* * *

The Doctor sat, bound and gagged, facing away from the door. The abrupt ending of their last meeting left him desperately worried for Rose's safety. She clearly had been terrified by the command to end their 'session', and the Doctor knew instinctively the owner of the voice had everything to do with it. For all her vibrato she was obviously very nervous about answering to someone.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the door clicked opened behind him. The Doctor knew immediately something was terribly terribly wrong. Not only was Rose not alone, but she was with... Rassilon! She was with a Time Lord! His mind pulsed with the other's Time Lord's presence. Normally he would have been ecstatic at finding another living Gallifreyan, but clearly this one hadn't been planning a family reunion or he wouldn't be gagged and tied to a chair.

"Doctor!" the other Time Lord sang brightly as he and Rose rounded the chair. It was no one he recognized, which was both a relief and a worry at the same time. "We finally meet face to face. We've actually met before, but you may not remember me well. You were terribly busy at the time, what with killing Rose's entire family and all," he said knowingly.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Oh my gods, is that what he'd been telling Rose? Did she really believe it? He felt nauseous at the thought.

"And now it seems you're no longer simply a guest in this Universe," his kinsman continued. "In fact, I wouldn't be amiss in calling it your new home, really," he smiled. "Oh, and what a treat we have in store for you, Doctor. After we're done with you, you will be passed on to the Time Lords to be tried for interference. Oh, and there may be a few more charges added to that, you'll find. But that can all be talked about later. In the meantime, I thought you might like to see what Rose and I have been up to since you left her here. Come, Rose," the snake directed, gesturing for her to stand in front of him. Rose did as she was bid. Manipulating her to stand facing the Doctor, her Master placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled off the robe she'd donned over her leather ensemble. It slipped off of her to pool on the ground at her feet. Rose focused resolutely on the ground, decidedly avoiding having to meet the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor's hearts dropped. Not this. Please.

"That's _my_ girl," the other Gallifreyan said meaningfully, deliberately bringing his fingers up to brush her temples, lingering there for a moment, then pulling the back of his fingers down her corseted side, glancing at the Doctor.

The Doctor felt himself begin to panic. This was the reason Rose had changed. This sick bastard had altered her. 'Brainwashed' her, as humans were so fond of putting it. He'd entered her mind and planted memories. Oh Gods.

"Oh, but first, let's secure your head so you get a really good look. I wouldn't want you to miss anything," his captor suggested, gesturing for Rose to do just that.

From somewhere behind him, Rose pulled out a long cloth and began securing his head. Looking up at her as she did so, he tried to communicate his deep regret and fear for her with his eyes. He even tried to reach out telepathically, showing her his sorrow at her being used this way, though he knew there was no point. Rose was brilliant, but she'd never shown any telepathic ability. What the hell - he had to try something.

Rose stopped short and looked at him, her eyes widening. Rassilon... had she actually _heard_ him? He tried again. This time he showed her pictures of himself and her together, walking and holding hands on Women Wept. He sent her images of them laughing in the control room and of her kissing his helmet on Krop Tor. Rose's mouth now dropped open, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Rose," her Master's warning voice boomed, demanding attention. Jumping slightly at his impatient tone, Rose continued binding the Doctor's head, though the Doctor now noted that her hands were shaking. He tried communicating with her again. _'Rose, please... free me so I can free you,'_ he begged in her head.

But his request seemed to have the opposite effect of what he'd intended. Rose's face now showed both confusion and fear. She backed away from him toward the man behind her.

"Good girl," the evil git grinned as she joined him once again. "Now, Doctor. It's time you learn a lesson. Not everything you desire can be yours. Rose, put your arms above your head." Rose looked at her Master, obviously a bit alarmed by his request, but a barely noticeable warning look on his part resulted in her immediate compliance. He lead her backward to stand another meter or so further from the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes trailed up above Rose's hands to find leather padded cuffs dangling from the ceiling. The Valeyard pulled the tethered bindings down with effort, as they were clearly tightly elasticized in their connection above, and fastened them around Rose's wrists so that both hands were held together and above her head. The cord holding the cuffs tightened with his release of them, leaving Rose's feet barely touching the ground and her arms being pulled even tighter above her.

In this new position, Rose's breasts had popped out of the corset. Her breathing had quickened and her expression betrayed her discomfort.

The Time Lord circled behind her and moved his hands up and down her body, sliding them down from under her armpits all the way down to her ankles and then very slowly crawling them back up her front. His fingertips grazed her sex on the way up and Rose let out a strangled breath. His hands continued their journey upward to finally cup both her breasts.

"You see, Doctor, Rose is mine now. Isn't that right, Rose?" the other TIme Lord said, not taking his eyes off of the Doctor.

Rose nodded. The Doctor felt bile rising in his throat. This was purely an exercise in humiliation and this excuse for a sentient being was loving it.

"Answer me out loud, my love. I think the Doctor needs to hear your confirmation," the Time Lord said lowly, leaning in to kiss her neck while pinching Rose's nipples almost cruelly.

"Yes, Master. I'm yours," Rose confirmed breathily, her brow furrowed against the discomfort of his ministrations. He smiled at her response, but he clearly wasn't done. "That's right, my dear. You're mine. To do with as I please." Looking back up directly at the Doctor he bent down and roughly pulled Rose's heels from her feet, leaving her almost completely dangling from her bindings. She let out a small yelp as her weight pulled on the cord from above and her arms pulled painfully in their sockets. Then, spinning her to face him, he pulled out a small knife from his pocket. Raising it to hold it inches from her face, the Doctor saw panic flash in Rose's eyes, but she made no sound.

"Do you see, Doctor? She has learned the value of submission. Something you would do well to emulate," he said, trailing the knife slowly down her front until he reached her stocking suspenders. Looking up at Rose from where he now knelt in front of her, he slashed the knife across one of the suspenders and deeply into her leg. Rose cried out in pain and alarm. The other Time Lord grinned crookedly at her reaction and then looked darkly again at the Doctor.

For the Doctor's part, he was beyond merely murderous now. Not only had this bastard invaded and altered the woman he loved, he was clearly enjoying her humiliation and now her pain. Only able to make muffled grunts, he pulled at his bonds fruitlessly. This piece of excrement would pay dearly for this.

"Feeling a bit useless, Doctor? Hmmm. Seems to be a bit of a theme in your life, wouldn't you say? Useless to save the love of your life from getting trapped in another Universe, useless to to save your entire race from extinction, and useless to save her even from yourself," he said cryptically. Then he turned back to Rose and slashed another garter suspender and Rose's leg once again. He repeated this action over and over again until every suspender was rendered useless. Rose's cries filled the room between loud sobs and pleas that he please, _please_ stop. By the time the bastard had finished the Doctor's arms ached from his useless attempts to get free.

Ignoring Rose's continued sobs, the other Time Lord ripped the stockings from her legs before standing again. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he leveled his gaze on the Doctor who returned it with a glare that would have sent the Cybermen running. Unfazed, the Doctor's cruel counterpart circled behind him, and leaned in to look at Rose from the Doctor's vantage point.

"Beautiful, isn't she? I have to admit, I wasn't sure what you saw in her at first. A _human_," he said with clear distaste. "Not as completely clueless as most, but still... a human? Really? But now that I've had the chance to... experience one, I can see the appeal. Certainly she's physically pleasing. Oh, and she's pleased me in ways you have only dreamed of, Doctor. And I have to say, you were a fool not to have taken her while she was in your grasp."

The Doctor's hearts rates increased further as he seethed in enforced silence and listened to this bastard. He knew if the circumstances were different he would find it impossible not to choke this man into his next regeneration and beyond.

"But then, you've always been a bit of a prude, haven't you. Some things don't change across Universes. From your first incarnation in this Universe you were a complete joke. Oh so noble. Saving the innocent. Taking it upon yourself to right the wrongs of the Universe," he sneered.

The Doctor supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised that there was an alternate him. And from the sounds of it, his alternate self was still around. So what did this bastard want with an alternate version of his Universe's Doctor? What possible purpose was this serving?

"Nauseating," he continued. "Well. Clearly the Universes won't have to worry about you cocking up the rightful order of things any longer. And now I have a whole other Universe to play in!" he laughed. "Oh, Doctor, you have no idea how long I've roamed this Universe pursued both by your pain in the arse counterpart and the entire Time Lord army. But that's hardly your concern, is it? Really, your concern should be the dignity and ongoing health of your ex-companion," he advised, indicating Rose's trussed form. "And while I do loathe having to use cumbersome verbal communication, I wouldn't want our Rose to miss out on our conversation. So sadly, I may have to allow you your voice," he said, untieing his gag.

The Doctor spat the residual fabric from his mouth as the other Time Lord pulled it from around his head. Thankful for his access to words once again, he knew he had to use them carefully if he wanted to make any headway with this insane bastard. Any insane bastard was frightening enough, but an insane bastard with access to space and time was another matter entirely. Not to mention that he was still completely at his mercy, as was Rose.

"Thank-you," the Doctor said tightly. "Now maybe we can have an actual discussion. So it seems there is something you want from me, yes? Otherwise I wouldn't still be enjoying your company. Am I right?"

"Oh my, Doctor, but you're perceptive. Yes. In fact there iis/i something I want from you. Something only you can give me. Well... that's not strictly true. But there are only a select few in the Universes who can provide me with what I want. And here and now, you are the one who can, and _will_ give me what I want," he said pointedly.

"You sound very sure that I'm going to help you. But right now I'm not feeling particularly charitable. After all - you've got me tied up like a Christmas goose, you've sorely mistreated this young lady, who, as you've mentioned, happens to be rather dear to me, and you've made your desire to plunder my home Universe quite clear. All around, I'm thinking that there isn't much charity coming your way from my direction. But," the Doctor continued, his eyes hardening, "perhaps if you give yourself up now and release us, I'll put in a good word for you with the Time Lords in this Universe. Maybe I'll even talk my other self into assisting you in your trial on Gallifrey."

The Time Lord laughed outrightly at the Doctor's suggestion and moved to Rose's side once again. Reaching up above her, he released the ropes holding her cuffs and she abruptly dropped in a heap to the ground with a sickening 'thud'. She cried out in renewed pain.

"Don't!" the Doctor shouted from his helpless position in the chair.

Though her hands were still shackled, Rose tried to climb to her feet, but the man behind her pushed her cruelly back down to the ground with the sole of his shoe. "Hands and knees, love," he said with mock gentleness, moving to thread his fingers through her hair.

"What do you hope to gain here?" the Doctor tried frantically to reason with this lunatic. "It's _me _you need. Let her go."

Rose turned her head and caught the Doctor's eyes with her own. He saw pain there and, once again, uncertainty. He could only imagine the things the other Time Lord had manipulated her to believe about him. In her mind he was a heartless murderer. He could only hope his words here might sway her opinion of him.

Her attention to the Doctor did not go unnoticed by her captor and he took the opportunity to pull her head tightly back so she was forced to look up at him. "Let's show the Doctor what an obedient whore you've become," he intoned. Kneeling behind her, the bastard pulled Rose's knickers down roughly and slapped her mightily. Rose yelped loudly, tears springing to her eyes once again. Clearly seeing things had turned significantly more cruel and unpredicatable than she was used to from him, she gathered the courage to beg.

"Please, Master... please don't," she tried, tears now slipping freely down her cheeks.

Ripping his trousers down and letting a low growl loose in his throat, her Master hit her across her bottom even harder than he had before and then reached across her back to pull her head back, once again using her hair as leverage.

"Stop! STOP! Or so help me..." the Doctor yelled threateningly, his voice as commanding as he could make it.

Their captor only focused his gaze on the Doctor, and then grinned before taking Rose in the most painful way. Rose screamed out at the agonizing intrusion, her Master clearly enjoying the sight of her clawing at the floor and writhing in pain beneath him.

Yelling threats and ultimatums from where he sat, the Doctor's voice grew hoarse in his objection of Rose's torture.

"Say my name, my Rose," the other Time Lord grunted between assaulting pushes.

Rose only sobbed and cried out with each shove.

"SAY IT!" her Master demanded, digging his nails into one of the open gashes on her thigh.

Rose screamed out in agony before sobbing out his name, her tears dripping from her nose onto the shiney floor beneath her.

"Valeyard!" she sobbed. "Valeyard... please... _please_..."

With that, the Valeyard's black eyes slid once again to meet the Doctor's. Unlike their many encounters before this, it wasn't Rose's satisfying submission that sent him tumbling over the precipice and into completion. It was the look of complete terror in the Doctor's eyes and the knowledge that he had caused it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my readers for following and reviewing! A little less graphic than the last chapter, but still some references to non-consentual interaction, so please don't read if this offends. **

**For the rest of you... enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor's mind came to consciousness slowly. Part of his brain beckoned him back to a completely dreamless state, but another urged him to wade back to awareness. A dull ache flooded his senses and he became quite aware of another contusion on his head, just above his left parietal lobe. His memory was fuzzy, but he felt his body working to heal the damage so he tried not to panic. He knew recent memories would come back quickly if he let his body do its work and he didn't fight the healing process. He considered opening his eyes, but given the pain he felt he decided against doing so right away. Impatiently, he waited, hoping his regenerative cells didn't take too long to put things right. He was rewarded, when, within moments, a vision of the Valeyard swam forward from his recovering memories. Panic _did_ begin to flood him then. Images of the Valeyard's alternative self flooded the Doctor's mind. How many nights had he spent in nightmares over him? More than he'd ever care to admit. Pictures of the Valeyard gloating over the lives he'd taken played back from memories the Doctor had tried hard to suppress.

The Valeyard's very existence was in itself terrifying. That anyone's worst traits - their worst thoughts, insecurities and secret desires - could be personified and embodied in a separate living form was a cruel joke of nature. The Doctor knew, however, that nature likely had nothing to do with the Valeyard's conception. How, exactly, the Valeyard came into being had yet to be discovered in his timeline. What he did know was that the Valeyard was his future. It was said that somehow, between his own twelfth and thirteenth regenerations, this... abomination would come into being. Oh, he knew there were a lot of sad, destructive and abhorrent traits for such a being to be formed upon if he, the Doctor, was the template. It sickened him that his life held enough of all that to create a sentient being based on it. What made him even more disgusted was the fact that it had gone on to harm the very people he loved.

Rose. The memory of his dear girl lying unconscious on the floor with the Valeyard having choked her into unconsciousness came forward to stop his hearts. His eyes flying open, he sat bolt upright and looked around. He regretted it instantly when his head throbbed painfully, forcing him to close his eyes until the pain eased. Where was she? What had that bastard done with her? It was a moment before he realized he was no longer restrained or in the 'training room' as it had so eloquently been called. Still only clad in his pants, he was now in a cell of maybe three by six meters. Metal bars made up the walls and separated his cell from a series of other cells. The space was bare of furniture, but there was a built in metal toilet attached to the one solid wall at the back of the cell.

A moan issued to his right and a figure moved in the cage next to his. "Rose!" he cried, flying to the bars separating them.

Rose lay on her side facing him, her eyes closed. Dried blood still caked her legs and she lay in a sad ball, curled up on herself. "Rose, wake up," the Doctor said, trying to use as calming a voice as he could muster.

Rose's eyes fluttered open to find the Doctor looking warily at her from the other cell. Bringing her hands up to cover her eyes, she managed to shut out the vision of the man she'd grown to despise over the last couple of years. What the hell happened? Memories came flooding back of being cut, taken and choked as the Doctor looked on. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised that her Master had been angry with her. Of course he'd punished her before, but never to such a degree. He'd clearly been livid with her. The way he'd suggested they deal with the Doctor together... she was sure she'd been a partner in their shared distaste for the murderer of her family. But he'd only been waiting to unleash his fury at her inept handling of their earlier session. And he'd been able to taunt the Doctor with her pain as well. Two birds, one stone. Her stomach clenched at her shame. He'd called her a whore, and that's exactly what she'd become.

"Rose," the Doctor's voice said gently. She didn't answer. She wouldn't. She knew he was going to try to manipulate her. Isn't that what he'd always done? During her years of travel with him he'd used her to his own end. She'd been used and lied to by this man. And to spite her, for her daring to 'leave' him, he'd taken the worst possible revenge. Images of little Tony flashed once again before her eyes. His little lifeless hands still clenched to his mother's body, as if, even in death, she could somehow save him from his fate. Hot tears sprang to her eyes once again at the loss of his life, barely started. The loss of her mother and Pete. All at the hands of this monster. She had to remember that. He was a manipulative animal.

"Rose," the Doctor tried again, "I... I need you to listen to me. Just hear me out. Please." Rose responded by turning away from him, settling herself on her other side. She sucked in a soft breath as her wounds reminded her sharply of her master's anger with her.

"Rose... I know he's told you some incredible things about me. That I..." the Doctor took a calming breath in, "that I killed your family." He paused, trying to best formulate what he needed to say to her. "But how could I have, Rose? I haven't left our Universe since you were taken from me. The TARDIS wasn't able to cross back. I tried though. I really tried. I've wracked my considerable brain trying to formulate a way back to you. But in the end, I couldn't. I _couldn't_." It was difficult for him to continue, emotion seemingly swelling his throat shut. The memories of Rose hurling toward the void. The terror in his hearts and the sheer panic of seeing her literally being pulled away from him by its force. The incredible relief at seeing Pete appear and grab her before she was forever lost. Then the unbelievable grief that threatened to end his tenuous hold on sanity. Now here she lay. Torn apart in a completely unforgivable way.

"And even if I could, _why_ would I ever hurt your family like that? Or you? What possible purpose would it serve? I've only ever wanted you to stay with me. I would never do anything that would hurt you in such a way," the Doctor reasoned, trying to make her understand.

Despite her earlier resolve to simply ignore him, Rose couldn't let his brazen lies go unchallenged. She turned and sat, glaring at him, her eyes shining with barely restrained fury.

"How dare you sit there are pretend you don't know anything about it. How _dare_ you!" Rose croaked, her throat still aching from the Valeyard's assault. "I _saw_ it! My family. Dead. Murdered! And the Time Lords... they knew something had happened. They sent the Valeyard to investigate. And guess what he discovered? That the man I'd trusted with my life... with my heart..." Rose paused in hurt and frustration, "that he'd _killed_ everyone I loved in this Universe!"

The Doctor jumped up and started pacing back and forth, gesticulating like a madman, "But that's just it! Rose, don't you see? If it took the Valeyard and Torchwood together to find a way across the void, how is it that I could have done it on my own? Without the entire society of Gallifrey behind me? I couldn't have! I didn't!" the Doctor emphasized by stopping at the bars and shaking them. Leveling his gaze to meet hers, he said more gently, "I didn't."

Rose studied his face. He believed what he was saying. But... no. God, she was so easy to manipulate. He was just playing her. "Right then," Rose started, "if you didn't... if it wasn't you, then who was it? Who would want to hurt my family? To hurt me SO much that they'd kill a small boy and his parents? Tell me that," she challenged, her eyes bright with confrontation.

The Doctor paused a moment, trying not to visualize Jackie and Pete in death. He knew his answer was what would make or break this argument and he needed to stay focused. Softly, he began, "Rose... when did you meet the Valeyard?"

Rose felt her hackles go up. "What does that have to do with any of this? You're trying to deflect the question."

"Please, Rose, just... just answer me. Please," he entreated.

Reluctantly, Rose gave in to his line of questioning and huffed her answer, "It was the night I found them. My family. You'd knocked him unconscious, remember?" Rose challenged.

The Doctor chose to ignore the later part of her answer and moved on to make his point. "And how did he convince you I'd done it? Surely you didn't just believe him at his word?"

"Of course not!" Rose shot back. "He showed me. He'd seen you... he'd tried to stop you, but you overpowered him and knocked him out," Rose spelled out.

"Did he show you by entering your mind, Rose?" the Doctor said softly.

Rose paused, slightly uncertain. "Well, how else is he going to show me? Yeah - he... touched my temples and then I could see everything you'd done," she said, her voice betraying her wavering trust of the man she'd trusted with her sanity. "You... you'd been so angry with me for letting go and falling into the void. For leaving you. So you came back to teach me a lesson. To hurt me."

"Then why didn't I stick around to watch you flounder? To see your pain? If my goal was to hurt you... why did I just leave?"

Rose stopped for a moment. It's not like he was frightened he'd be caught. Or maybe he did think he'd get caught. He must've known there were Time Lords in this Universe... he'd knocked the Valeyard out cold before high tailing it out of the mansion.

"You knew you'd be caught," Rose reasoned. "The Valeyard had seen you. You knew he'd let the Time Lords know about you, so you left!"

"Rose, think about it. If I was worried the Time Lords were going to catch me, why didn't I just kill the Valeyard? Then I could've stayed and revelled in my triumph, with no one any wiser. I didn't do that. Do you know why? Because I didn't kill your family. I wasn't in this Universe, Rose."

Rose bit her lip. What he was saying made sense. But... what about the things he'd done to her before that? The way he treated her? She shook her head, resolvedly. "No... no, no, no... you're lying. It was you! You'd done nothing but treat me like a slave since you met me. Are you going to tell me you didn't mean to do any of those other cruel things to me while we were together? Beating me for wandering off? Locking me in my room for days at a time because I wanted to see Mom?"

"Whoa! Hang on... what? Beating you? Rose... how could I?" the Doctor's eyes betrayed his revulsion at the thought. "I could never have done those things! You meant everything to me! How... why would I have ever treated you that way?" the Doctor leaned his head against the bars, willing her to believe him. Rose's face told the story of her mistrust. He tried another tactic. "Do you remember the wire? How... devastated I was afterward? For weeks, I had nightmares. They were all of losing you. I know you knew about them... I remember hearing you outside my bedroom door, listening as I tried to hide the fact I'd been sobbing. I knew you were there, Rose, but I was too ashamed to invite you in. You were the one who'd been hurt. You were the one who'd nearly been lost. I should've been comforting _you_. Instead, I was feeling sorry for myself at even the possibility of losing you."

Rose's mind continued to try to reinforce the thoughts that had whirled in her head since... well, since her family had died. But her heart was trying everything to fight back. Why would he be trying to win her over now? To save himself? She didn't really believe that. He seemed... genuine. Oh God - her head hurt. She tried to remember the wire. The whole affair seemed... fuzzy. She'd reflected before on how everything before this Universe wasn't clear. Like someone had placed a gauzy blanket over her memories.

"You don't remember it well, do you, Rose?" the Doctor said gently. Rose looked up at him, startled. How did he know that?

"Your thoughts have been manipulated. Time Lords... we're a telepathic race. But you knew that. You even heard me, didn't you? Earlier?" Rose's expression confirmed his thoughts. "We need to look into how you did that. Anyhow, you mentioned... the Valeyard touched your temples? Rose - he didn't only do that to show you images from his mind. He did that to manipulate your memories. And I'll wager he's been doing it for a long time. Maybe while you sleep. You've had memories pop up out of nowhere? Unexplained feelings? You wake up one day and realize you hate someone or even love someone?"

Pure horror crossed Rose's lovely features and the Doctor's heart sank. That's exactly what had been happening.

"I can help you. If you want me to. I know you have no real reason to trust me, especially after what you've thought of me for the last couple of years. But I beg you... please let me help you. I can fix your memories... make them clear again. Please, Rose," he said softly, looking at her earnestly.

Finding her voice after a moment, Rose wiped a tear that had found its way down her cheek. "He said he loved me." Her voice was so small. Broken. The Doctor found he hadn't spent all his fury on the Valeyard yet, as he witnessed his brilliant human's continued pain. He would pay.

"The Valeyard would say anything to get what he wants, Rose. That's just who he is. He has no morals or remorse. He is a culmination of the worst traits a Time Lord could have. No one knows that better than I. And he doesn't deserve your pain. Please, Rose. Let me help you."

For a few agonizing moments, the Doctor wasn't sure which way she was going to go. Finally, Rose's shoulders visibly slumped in resignation and her eyes met his in apprehension. Thank the Gods. He gestured for her to come closer to the bars. Gingerly crawling toward him, trying not to aggravate her wounds, Rose made her way over to sit in front of him, only the bars separating them. Warily she leaned closer to the bars so that her head nearly touched them. She closed her eyes, waiting.

As much as he hated how taxing this was for her, he couldn't feel badly that she'd given in. This was the only way she was going to realize what was truly going on. What the Valeyard had done to her.

Gently placing his fingers against her temples, he said, "This won't hurt, Rose, but it will feel odd. I promise I won't look at anything you don't want me to. If you don't want me to see something, just imagine a door in front of it and I won't look. I promise."

Rose nodded her understanding, keeping her eyes closed. The Doctor, aware of the phenomenal trust she was placing in him, gently nudged his way inside her mind. A soft intake of breath was the only indication Rose gave of the intrusion. Once again, the Doctor marvelled at her tenacity. Here she was, covered in blood, sitting on the cold floor of a dank cell, letting an alien play with her conscious mind. A similar situation would completely disable most sentient species, but somehow Rose managed to soldier on. Suddenly aware that he was wasting precious time, he pressed ahead carefully.

It didn't take long before he came across some of the Valeyard's handiwork. He'd recognize it anywhere - it had _him_ written all over it. Anytime a Time Lord altered another sentient being's mind it left a chemical signature. Each Time Lord's mark was unique. This one... this one was his. _His own_.

It took a bit of time to literally uncover and basically 'unfilter' that first memory, but after that, each successive alteration the Valeyard had made became easier to undo. The Doctor was disgusted with the sheer number of fabricated memories he'd had to deal with... each seemingly more traumatic than the last. No wonder Rose hated him. If she were to believe any one of these incredible memories, she'd loathe him. He knew it would take him too long to uncover all the alterations the Valeyard had undertaken, so he did his best to undo as many as he could before reaching the memory he was looking for. Then he finally came to it. _The _memory. The murder scene.

The Doctor filtered through it, purely sickened and dismayed at the destruction and utter disregard for the lives of these brilliant people. He felt Rose's heart rate increase as he threaded his way through the visions. There was nothing really to change in it. It was as she had remembered it. Agonizing and horrid. She _had_ found the Valeyard at the scene, moaning, clutching his head as if he'd suffered some egregious assault. It was no surprise that the Doctor hadn't recognized him when he'd first seen him in the training room. This was a regeneration of the Valeyard that the Doctor had never come across in his Universe. This version was quite disarming looking... a fringe of brown hair falling to cover his forehead, a young, rugged face that somehow held both an honesty and a darkness at the same time. Altogether, he had a visage that would draw someone in rather than repulse them, as it should. From the outside looking in, he wasn't surprised this man could engender trust in others. Sickening, given the bastard had just finished murdering Rose's entire family. The thought repulsed him.

Nearing the end of this memory, though, he came across another alteration. Something in him told him he mustn't uncover it straight off, so he walked into it first before unveiling it. That's when he discovered the worst of the Valeyard's actions. It seems Rose had indeed found him clutching his head and moaning. She approached him warily... his girl had always had good instincts... and when she got close enough, he'd grabbed her. Clutched at her, despite her vigorous protests. She'd put up a valiant fight, but the Time Lord had the advantage of speed and strength. Rose never had a chance. It was then, after his brutal taking of her, that the bastard made his purpose clear.

Like most megalomaniacs, he'd felt the righteous desire to share this plans... to make sure others knew of his incredible intelligence and cunning. Bloody bastard, the Doctor thought, listening in through Rose's mind.

_"I knew there'd been an anomaly in this part of time and space, and found no reason for it... until you,"_ the Valeyard had said, smoothing her matted hair from her tear soaked face._ "And look at this. Now I have my very own human time and space event! But what should I do with you, my dear? First, let's see what you are. Really. You're... different. Not from this Universe, maybe? But then, that's technology that not even the Time Lords have mastered. Travel across the space between Universes. How could a lowly human have done such a thing? Or perhaps you're one of the Doctor's playthings that he's somehow altered?"_

In the memory, Rose's eyes widened, shock at the utterance of his name flooding her.

_"Ah... so it _was _the Doctor then. Well, let's just see what he's been up to when I haven't been watching."_

With that, the cursed animal pushed himself into Rose's mind and ravaged her memories. From his vantage point outside this memory, the Doctor saw Rose's helplessness at the Valeyard's rape of her most cherished moments with him. Finally pulling out of her mind, the Valeyard had looked at Rose in wonder. _"My, but you _are_ a complicated space/time event, aren't you? Travelling across the void? Encountering the heart of a TARDIS and surviving? And on top of that, you did travel with the Doctor. But it wasn't _my_ Doctor, was it? It was the _other_ Doctor. An alternate Doctor from your Universe. Oh, but this is interesting. And timely, if I dare say,"_ the Valeyard intoned.

Rose's fear had been great before, but the Doctor sensed that now she was beyond afraid. She was shutting down. _"But where are you going, dear Rose?"_ the Valeyard said, noticing her consciousness closing off. _"You mustn't leave yet... we have so much to do,"_ he practically cooed at her. Once again placing his fingers to her temples, the Time Lord plundered Rose's mind, beginning the terrible journey Rose had been on since that night. Unable to look into this vision any longer, the Doctor pulled back from it, truly sickened.

Not knowing what to do about this memory, the Doctor's mind hovered on its cusp. How could he just uncover it? So far, he'd been helping Rose by recovering positive filtered memories of their relationship and by taking down the fabricated ones the Valeyard had constructed. But this... this was something different altogether. This memory was... the Valeyard had raped her. Taken her body against her will. Anger clenched in his gut. The bastard had raped her and gone on to do the same in her mind. He, of course, had known the Valeyard had violated her when he was forced to witness the his brutal assault on Rose earlier, but it was this first encounter - the one in her memories - that had started it all. Why would he subject her to a memory like this? Did he really need to? What possible purpose would it serve to uncover it? Wouldn't his uncovering of the other memories suffice? This memory was the definitive proof of the Valeyard's betrayal of her trust, though. Would the rest of the memories on their own be enough for Rose to believe that he hadn't caused her parents and Tony's deaths? The images from the memory played in his mind again. Why do this to her? Make her re-live that pain? No. The other memories would have to suffice. He wouldn't knowingly subject Rose to such torment. Not when he could prevent it.

Pulling back, leaving the horrible filtered memory untouched, the Doctor slowly retreated from Rose's mind.

Realizing he'd unknowingly engaged his respiratory bypass while completing his task, he felt he couldn't yet disengage it. What could she possibly be thinking now that he'd uncovered the truth about her 'Master'. About them. Rose's eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple of times before settling her eyes on his. Panic started to rise in him as her brows furrowed and her chin dimpled slightly, but he damped his feelings down. He had to let her find this on her own. He _prayed_ she would find this on her own. And he wasn't much of a prayer as a rule.

After what felt like minutes, but was, in reality 43 seconds, Rose's lips spread into a wide, honest smile and her eyes brightened in recognition. "Doctor?" she said, as if seeing him for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Rose?" he said tentatively, still studying her face.

"Oh, Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, reaching through the bars to grip him as close as she could despite the cold metal separating them.

The Doctor clutched her to him as close a he dared without hurting her. She was back.

They must have sat there, holding each other for at least two full minutes before pulling back. The Doctor cupped Rose's face and smiled like a loon. "Rose Tyler... I've missed you."

From the hall, a figure entered, clapping as if he'd just witnessed an award winning performance.

"Well done! Well done, Doctor!" he applauded. "Congratulations on your mental prowess. It seems that despite my rather expert planning you've managed to reprogram my bond mate!"


	7. Chapter 7

__A bit of explanation for Rose. These two never have it easy, do they? Thanks for the reviews and faves - always so very appreciated!

* * *

_They must have sat there, holding each other for at least two full minutes before pulling back. The Doctor cupped Rose's face and smiled like a loon. "Rose Tyler... I've missed you."_

_From the hall, a figure entered, clapping as if he'd just witnessed an award winning performance. _

_"Well done! Well done, Doctor!" he applauded. "Congratulations on your mental prowess. It seems that despite my rather expert planning you've managed to reprogram my bond mate!"_

The Doctor was sure one of his hearts stopped. _Bond mate?_ The bastard had _bonded_ with Rose. And while she had hidden things from the Doctor while he was in her head, he felt he would have sensed if she actually knew she was the Valeyard's bond mate. But she had no idea. His soul nearly split at the implications. She and the Valeyard were a mated pair. That his Rose was bonded to anyone was unthinkable. The fact she was unwillingly bonded was another level of horror. She had no idea what danger she was in. At the Valeyard's whim, her life could end in an agonizingly painful way.

The Doctor was torn from this sick realization by the Valeyard's knowing chuckle.

"Didn't know you were holding someone else's property, did you?" he smirked. "Did you really think I'd take something of yours without making sure you could never have it back?" The Valeyard 'tsk'-ed a few times.

"Doctor, what's he talking about?" Rose asked quietly, confused at this turn of events. "What does he mean, his 'property'?"

Despite her attempt at a private question, Time Lord hearing meant she was overheard. "Dear Rose. I've known for some time that our 'relationship', as it were, would come to this. So I made sure to cement our joining while I had the chance. You don't think we just had meaningless sex all this time, did you?" the Valeyard grinned. "In human terms, my precious girl, you are my wife."

"Your _what?_" Rose squeaked, sure she'd misheard.

"But husband and wife are such inadequate terms to describe what we are to each other now, Rose. Why don't you explain, Doctor. I know you love to hear the sound of your own voice," the Valeyard said nonchalantly.

Ignoring the Valeyard's comment, the Doctor knew Rose deserved to know what this meant for her. He turned to face her, and despite her concerned and anxious expression, he took both of her hands in his and reluctantly launched into an explanation.

"Rose, for mated Gallifreyans, being bonded means that each person is able to read the other's thoughts over great distances and that they rely on each other both physically and mentally for their full lifetimes. Extended physical parting means significant discomfort for both parties and an almost unbearable mental loneliness if the distance in time and space between them becomes too great. It's a massive commitment to chose to be a bonded pair, Rose. And that's assuming that both parties are Gallifreyan."

"That's why my head hurt so much during my jumps across the void," Rose said, realization hitting her.

"That's right. But there's more, Rose," the Doctor said, trying to break the news as gently as possible. "A bonding between a Gallifreyan and a human means something very different. Humans are fragile. Frustratingly so," the Doctor said, swallowing the lump welling in his throat. "Your brains have a puny 'blood-brain barrier' that filter next to nothing from the rest of the body, your metabolisms take forever to rid the body of toxins, and you have little to no ability to shelter yourselves from foreign influences. Including the enzymes produced by bonding."

Studying her face for understanding, he found only continued confusion, so he pressed on.

"The reason bonded Gallifreyans feel discomfort at being parted is due to 'bonding enzymes' which create an actual metaphysical link. The further the link is spread, the more tenuous the connection becomes. As the body feels the bond weakening it produces more enzymes to maintain a strong bond. Gallifreyans have the ability to dampen the effects of the enzymes, resulting only in an empty, achy feeling until the partner is present again. Humans, on the other hand, don't have that luxury. The overworked enzymes, unable to maintain the link, multiply, and the bonded human is unable to fight their influence. Unable to suppress the effects or rid their bodies of the enzymes, a human's systems quickly become overwhelmed. The human rarely survives a separation, Rose." Running a hand through his hair in frustration at the very thought, renewed anger at her situation surged in him.

Rose stood quietly for a moment. "But... it's reversible, yeah?" she asked, her voice small, knowing the answer even before she asked it.

The Doctor found he couldn't meet her gaze any longer and looked at the ground, his hearts breaking into a million pieces. "No, Rose. I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Well, this is rather maudeline. I've heard humans celebrate this sort of thing with a big party! I suppose it helps if the groom informs the bride that she's married when it actually happens. Oh well. Live and learn, as they say," the Valeyard smiled.

The Doctor turned and faced the alternate version of the being he'd confronted many times, many regenerations ago. "How could you have done this to her? For Rassilon's sake, man. You didn't need to do this to get to me. What possible purpose does this serve?!" the Doctor demanded.

"I may have my reasons for taking her as my bond mate and I may not. Perhaps I did it just to see the look on your face, Doctor. You've always had a habit of underestimating me. And yet, of all the beings in the Universe you shouldn't underestimate, I would think I would be number one," he said darkly.

The Doctor wasn't about to let this pass. "Oh, I would never underestimate the potential of your cruelty, Valeyard. Don't forget where you came from," he warned, his countenance betraying his earned title of 'Oncoming Storm'.

"Please, Doctor, don't get all puffy. Your 'evil glare' holds no meaning here. You're in a cell in the bowels of Torchwood. Torchwood is _mine_. And while that in itself might not hold any threat to you, you might be surprised at the technology that's housed here. They have no idea. But I do. And I know you _care_ about the ridiculous apes that live on this planet. And you _care_ about _her_," he said, nodding toward Rose. "And unless you decide to cooperate with me, both will suffer."

The Doctor stood his ground, unwilling to let this monster know how truly worried he was that he wasn't bluffing. "I rarely give second chances, Valeyard, but I'll say it one more time. Turn yourself in. I can make sure you have a fair trial."

But even as he finished the statement, two guards filed in behind the Valeyard and opened each of their cells. Rose stood on the other side of the bars and took his hand between them. This small show of faith in him nearly brought tears to his eyes. She trusted him again.

He didn't have time to reflect on this though, as she was roughly pulled away from him by the guard who'd entered her cell. He, himself, was gripped by the arm and pushed ahead of the burly man who'd opened his. Apparently they were going somewhere.

"Well, Doctor, I'll consider your offer. In the meantime, I've made plans. Follow me," the Valeyard said, turning to lead the way down the row of cells. Rose and the Doctor were pushed along the corridor, finally reaching their destination only after the Valeyard had made a show of returning salutes to the many Torchwood staff and guards he passed with his captives. It was all for the Doctor's benefit - a show of power. He was the king of this empire and he meant to show the Doctor that very fact. The staff they passed eyed them warily. They had, of course, seen Rose before, but never on this side of the Valeyard's guards.

Pushing open the door, the Valeyard entered the large room. They were back in the training room. Rose had been trailing behind the Doctor's guard, but she was suddenly pushed forward, bumping into him from behind. She was shaking now. He slipped his arm around her trying his best to comfort her. She clearly knew more about what they were likely to face here than he did, and he needed to come up with a plan to get out of here quick. Despite the fact that he'd witnessed a number of atrocities the Valeyard had committed, something told him he'd only seen a small fraction of the pain this monster had the potential to inflict, and he wasn't overly anxious to discover what he'd been missing.

"Valeyard, let her go," the Doctor said, his grip tightening on Rose. "We'll talk about your demands, but I won't consider anything you have to say unless Rose is safe," the Doctor bargained.

"On the contrary, Doctor. I think you'll find that you'll consider everything I have to say in a few minutes," the Valeyard said darkly. "Guards," he directed, nodding toward the Doctor. Within moments, the Doctor was hauled up under the arms by the two large guards who were now flanking him, dragging him toward the large bed in the middle of the room. Turning to make sure Rose was still safe, he found she was being pulled to the end of the bed herself.

The guards pushed him down, and though he'd managed to squirm free of one of them, the other twisted his arm, painfully enforcing compliance. The guard he'd escaped from, clearly unhappy with the Doctor's antics, landed his knee squarely on the Doctor's bare chest to hold him still while grunt number two secured his wrists - one to each post of the bed frame. His feet were left free for now. To what end, he had no idea, but again, he didn't see anything good coming his way in the near future. Finally having secured their charge, the guards stood back, awaiting further orders.

"You know, you don't have to listen to him," the Doctor tried, directing his comments to the guard closest to him. "What has he told you, Hmmm? That he'll make you part of his 'new design'? Or has he even let you, his trusted comrades, in on his little plans, eh? That he intends to desecrate this planet before he swans off to plunder an entire other Universe?" The Doctor leveled his glare at the Valeyard. "Because that's exactly what he intends to do. And if you think, for even a moment, that he'll spare you and yours even a passing thought, you're sadly mistaken," the Doctor spat, hoping that his words were sinking in even a bit.

The Valeyard moved toward Rose and pulled her to him, holding both hands behind her back in a vise grip. He nodded the guards away, without giving any indication that the Doctor had even spoken. They retreated, closing the door behind them as they left.

The Doctor wasn't deterred. He had to keep trying. If he could at least keep the Valeyard talking, it may give Rose a chance. "So what now? You've threatened me, hurt Rose, and basically enslaved this planet. What more could you possibly want?" he challenged.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it, Doctor?" the Valeyard smiled. Then, without warning, he pushed Rose toward the bed so hard that she toppled on top of the Doctor's legs with a grunt.

"Sit," he commanded.

Rose climbed further onto the bed and sat beside the Doctor. Her face showed defiance, but her sympathetic nervous system was screaming fear. She had no idea that both he and the Valeyard could smell it in the air like perfume.

"Leave her alone. I told you... we can negotiate. But not with Rose in the room. I want her safe," the Doctor demanded.

"Rose, take off your clothes," the Valeyard said, once again ignoring the Doctor.

Rose looked quickly from the Valeyard to the Doctor, resolve suddenly hardening her features. "No," she said, tipping her chin up in defiance. "I won't help you hurt him," she challenged. "He's not what you said he was. He didn't hurt my family. And he never hurt me. He'd never hurt me on purpose," she said, looking down at the Doctor, bound before her. Then, glaring, she looked her former Master in the eye and said, "But you did. You... you've manipulated me to do everything you wanted me to do. And now I've brought this magnificent man here for you to torture," she said, her eyes prickling with tears she wasn't about to let fall, "and I can never make it up to him. But what I can do is stop you. And I will," she said, gritting her teeth against the mindless fury welling up in her.

"Well! Big words for a whore!" the Valeyard smiled, making Rose's anger flare even brighter. "Now take your clothes off. I won't tell you again."

Rose crossed her arms and sat stoicly, meeting the Valeyard's eyes without flinching.

The Doctor had always been proud of her, and he was doubly so now. His brave, amazing girl. But while he swelled with pride for her, he also was able to feel the Valeyard's growing fury at her defiance. If he was lucky, this anger might make the Valeyard less careful. If he was unlucky, this fury might be loosed on his brilliant girl and he'd be powerless to stop it.


	8. Chapter 8

__Another chapter up! Very slightly edited for FanFiction requirements. Once again - reference to non-con and torture... please don't read if this offends.

* * *

_Rose crossed her arms and sat stoicly, meeting the Valeyard's eyes without flinching._

_The Doctor had always been proud of her, and he was doubly so now. His brave, amazing girl. But while he swelled with pride for her, he also was able to feel the Valeyard's growing fury at her defiance. If he was lucky, this anger might make the Valeyard less careful. If he was unlucky, this fury might be loosed on his brilliant girl and he'd be powerless to stop it. _

"Rose..." the Doctor warned quietly, trying to get her to back off a bit. But the Valeyard was on the move. Surprisingly though, he headed toward the door and threw it open. "You! Come!" he shouted to someone out of sight. Within moments one of the guards who had escorted them from their cells entered the room and stood at the door.

"Your name?" the Valeyard demanded.

"Benson, sir," he answered, his speech clipped and efficient.

"Good. Benson, stand here," the Valeyard directed, indicating a spot a few feet from the end of the bed.

Benson did as he was told, his confusion evident. As he stood facing Rose and Doctor, the Valeyard circled behind him.

"Have you met Benson before today, Rose?" the Valeyard asked, clearly not expecting an answer. "I'm betting you've perhaps seen him manning one of the security stations or have waited behind him in the queue in the cafeteria. Am I right?" Rose didn't respond.

Then, without warning, an unfamiliar whirr filled the air. Benson grasped his head between his hands frantically and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Dropping to his knees, blood began pouring from his nose and tears of scarlet began dripping down his cheeks from the corners of his eyes.

"STOP IT!" Rose cried. The Doctor punctuated her pleas with his own demands for the Valeyard to stop what he was doing. Neither of their cries were heeded. In seconds it was over. The man slumped forward, his lifeless body hitting the floor with a muffled 'thump'.

Rose's horrified scream lingered in the air long after the guard fell to the ground. "I have many more staff members who would make suitable victims, Rose. Now," he said in a deceptively calm, even tone, "take off your clothes. Surely you don't want me to have to ask again," he warned.

Fear and revulsion marring her beautiful features, Rose slowly began taking off the leather get-up she'd been made to don earlier. Finally, her clothes all removed, she sat back down beside the Doctor, her eyes turned away to avoid having to look at him. Despite her embarrassment, the Doctor could sense Rose's continued defiance and was relieved she wasn't defeated. He knew it didn't matter what they did. The Valeyard intended to hurt and kill the humans he was working with. It was just a matter of when and how, really. All they could do was hope they could stop him before too many more died.

Circling to the side of the bed, the Valeyard leaned over the Doctor slightly so that both had a very clear view of the other. "Now. Here is what I want, Doctor. As you may know, this 'incarnation' of you that I'm trapped in doesn't have its own regenerations. I'm at the mercy of this body and when it goes, I go as well. But _you_... you have how many left? Three more?"

The Doctor knew exactly what was coming. The Valeyard in his Universe had tried to take his remaining regenerations back when he was blonde and curly. Alternate Universe, alternate time line. It seems the Doctor in this Universe hadn't faced this exact scenario before.

"You can't have them, Valeyard," the Doctor stated, his face set. "There is no negotiation here. My remaining regenerations cannot become yours. They are dangerous enough in my power, but in yours... I can't let that happen." His tone was final.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Doctor," the Valeyard said sadly. "As you know, I can't simply _take_ them from you, as much as I'd like to. You have to give them to me. And since you seem dead set against my brilliant idea, it seems I will have to convince you of its merits." Turning to Rose, he intoned, "Rose, straddle his legs."

Rose looked from him to the Doctor, her eyes wide and anxious. His were as wide if not wider. The Valeyard was indeed going to use Rose against him. Literally, it seemed. The worst part was he knew it would work. The Doctor would never let Rose suffer continued humiliation if he could help it. But this... this was something he knew he mustn't give the Valeyard. At this moment in time, the Valeyard had but one lifetime. More than that would subject one or possibly two entire galaxies to eons of the Valeyard's influence. It was something he simply couldn't let happen.

A moment had passed with no one moving. "Rose, you can't possibly think your descent will end well for yet another Torchwood colleague. And this time I'll send for someone you know. Now do as I say," the Valeyard said lowly.

Looking again at the Doctor, Rose searched his eyes for... forgiveness? Permission? He knew he would offer her anything, but she didn't require either. What she needed was his support. She had to do this. He nodded to her... his silent encouragement to go along with this tyrant's demands. They would escape this animal. And when they did, he promised all the deities he could think of that there would be no reprieve for this sick bastard.

She glared at the Valeyard with a look that rivaled the Doctor's and moved to sit beside the man she now fully remembered and had once acknowledged loving. The same man she'd never even once kissed while fully being in possession of her own cognition or body. It made her sick that this was how she would first be fully exposed to him. How many dreams had she had of them sharing their first time together? It was always passionate and needy and a complete and free giving of themselves, body and soul. That the Valeyard was even stripping her of this intimate experience made her even more furious and determined. She decided to cling to her anger. If she held onto it and focused on it, she could at least distance herself from the indignity she and the Doctor were suffering at his hands.

Tentatively, she moved onto all fours and lifted one of her legs over both of the Doctor's so she kneeled above him, her legs apart and her very centre bared to him. Her chest flushed pink with embarrassment and she kept her eyes focusing on anything but the Doctor's face.

"Really, Rose. There's no point in pretending to be shy. You'll soon be very familiar with every part of this man you've told me many, many times you loathe the very existence of. Now. Let's see what he's got under those pants," the Valeyard smirked.

The Doctor felt his hearts rates rise as Rose tucked her fingers under the elastic band of his pants, her very naked centre hovering over his thighs. He had promised himself he'd avert his gaze in deference to her, but his treacherous eyes betrayed him and managed to imprint a vision in his mind he knew he'd never forget. He'd always known Rose was beautiful, but her bare form was truly breathtaking no matter what the circumstance. He felt his cock stir slightly and quickly tamped the thought down. He refused to give this bastard the satisfaction of Rose's humiliation not to mention his own.

The Doctor closed his eyes. Now Rose definitely hesitated.

This, apparently, was the last straw. The Valeyard let out a gutteral growl and strode to the door. Throwing it open, he yelled, "You! Get Jake Simmonds from Special Ops in here. Now."

"NO!" Rose yelped, "Stop! I'll do it!"

"Oh, yes you will, you little slag," the Valeyard growled again, closing the distance between them. Raising his hand, he slapped her mightily across the face. The impressive impact created an incredible sting in her cheek and she tasted the tang of blood pooling in her mouth. She heard the Doctor shout something from beneath her, but her ears were ringing from the blow. The Valeyard yelled something back at the Doctor, then directed a loud comment back at her. Her ears were starting to clear again, but she didn't need to hear to understand what he was telling her.

Rose looked down at the subject of her anxiety. Readying herself for the inevitable, she took a steadying breath and started inching the Doctor's pants down toward his slim hips.

As if on cue, the door to the training room opened and Jake was ushered in. Rose's eyes flew up to meet his very surprised face.

"Welcome, Mr. Simmonds," the Valeyard said cheerily, pulling a red velvet covered chair up a couple of meters from the side of the bed. "Have a seat."

Jake eyed the Valeyard with suspicion but knew better than to question him. He was the leader of Torchwood and it was well known that those who opposed him suffered mightily. Sitting in the chair, Jake's gaze met Rose's in worried questioning.

"I am in a bit of a bind, here, Mr. Simmonds," the Valeyard started. "It seems Ms. Tyler and this man... the Doctor, he's called, have been in collusion, working to bring down Torchwood." The Valeyard paused for a moment to assess Jake's reaction. When he seemed satisfied that Jake was showing the appropriate level of concern, he continued, "I know Pete Tyler was a valued leader of this organization, so I was as shocked as anyone to discover their plans to use the alien technology housed here to destroy not only this organization, but the entire city of London, before using the Dimension Cannon to get back to their home Universe. In fact, I caught them in here... celebrating, no doubt. So I've insisted," he said holding up a gun-like instrument, "that they continue. I wanted to be sure there were other witnesses... preferably someone who knows Ms. Tyler who can corroborate my story. Are you a willing witness, Mr. Simmonds?" he said, his tone broaching no argument.

"Yes, Sir," Jake replied, his expression now neutral.

"Good!" the Valeyard smiled, walking behind Jake, holding the weapon up to further increase Rose's motivation to do as she was told. "Now. Continue, Ms. Tyler."

Rose knew there were many people in the multiverse that she couldn't count on. She'd come across so many sentient beings who had only ever had their own selfish interests at heart. But she also knew that Jake Simmonds was not one of those beings. They had fought beside and for each other in the past, and unbenownst to the Valeyard, Jake knew perfectly well who the Doctor was. And a traitor, he wasn't.

Daring a very brief glance his way, Rose worked to communicate all her thoughts into the one look. _Help us_.

She didn't dare linger on his face. The Valeyard was watching her closely. She just desperately hoped she'd made her request clear.

Knowing she had to at least start the proceedings, Rose closed her eyes and gently reached down to pull down the Doctor's pants. He had closed his eyes, and she couldn't be more thankful. She didn't know if she'd be able to bring herself to do this if she had to look in his eyes. She knew he forgave her this... that he expected her to go along with what the Valeyard demanded, but that didn't make it any easier to see him even more vulnerable in front of the gloating, sadistic Time Lord.

Turning her head to avoid directly looking, Rose pulled the Doctor's boxers down further, revealing him to everyone in the room.

"Aww. It seems our Doctor doesn't find you attractive enough, my dear. Let's see. Oh, I have an idea," he grinned. "Play with your tits, Rose. I know _I_ always love watching you do that."

Rose heard a growl issue from the man beneath her. She could practically feel the Doctor's hatred of the other Time Lord radiating from him. She felt exactly the same way, but she knew that unless she quickly did as she was told, Jake would pay the price.

Closing her eyes, Rose slid her hands up to her breasts.

She heard the Valeyard grunt under his breath, seemingly in pleasure. She'd heard it before. She was sickened by the thought that she'd literally been in this same position with their captor in the past. And now he was getting off on watching her with the Doctor. She heard another grunt followed by a low chuckle.

"Oh Rose... if only you had any idea what that does for me," the Valeyard said smoothly.

That's when the room erupted into chaos. Jake, taking advantage of the Valeyard's distraction, flew up from his chair and deftly elbowed the Time Lord in the face, slamming his nose with a safisfying crunch. The Valeyard's hands flew to his shattered nose, leaving his weapon to clatter to the floor near the bed. While Jake wrestled their captor to the ground, Rose quickly pulled up the Doctor's pants. Wondering at her priorities, she somehow felt she couldn't just leave the Doctor lying there _completely_ vulnerable. Refocusing, she jumped for the weapon and aimed it directly at the Valeyard's head.

"HOLD STILL!" Rose shouted, very ready to pull the trigger. "Don't. Move."

The Valeyard stopped struggling beneath Jake, finding his own weapon levelled against him. "Rose, love," he said evenly from his vulnerable position on the floor, "put that down. You have no idea what you're holding or what it can do. Put it down before you blow up this entire complex."

The Doctor, through all this, was frustratingly still tied to the bed, unable to do anything but watch it all unfold. "Rose," he coached as calmly as he could, "keep that thing trained on him, but back up closer to me so I can take a peek at it, will you?" Rose followed his direction and backed up so he could see what they were dealing with.

One look at the gun-like contraption told the Doctor all he needed to know. His eyes widened with dismay. Now he knew the Valeyard wasn't exaggerating. This device definitely needed to be handled with the utmost care or there wouldn't be much left of Torchwood for them to escape from.

"Rose... very carefully, put the weapon down on the other side of the bed. And I mean, _very_ carefully," the Doctor instructed.

Looking down uncertainly at the device in her hands, she continued to level it at the Valeyard, unable to bring herself to release it. "But, Doctor... if it's so dangerous, shouldn't we try to disarm it or power it down or something?" she said nervously, continuing to point it directly at the Valeyard's head.

"We'll deal with it, I promise. But please, _please_ put it down."

"I've got it, Doctor," Jake said, getting up from his position on top of the Valeyard and moving to take the weapon. Unwilling to literally wrestle Jake over it, Rose reluctantly released it to him.

"Jake! For pity's sake, put that fool thing down!" the Doctor yelled from his vantage point on the bed.

Jake, having taken up guard over the Valeyard with it, shouted back, "Rose, get him loose! Doctor, you can have it once we've dealt with... _this_," he said, nodding toward the Valeyard.

Rose set to work on the Doctor's bindings, quickly unfastening them. The Doctor, his focus still on the weapon, jumped up and slowly approached Jake, arms outstretched to receive the offending object. "Okay Jake. I can take it from here."

Jake kept the weapon trained on the Valeyard. "Tie him up, Doctor. Let's get him sorted before we worry about this thing, yeah?" Jake directed.

"Jake, for once the Valeyard was right. That weapon could _end_ us and level this building. It doesn't work like most weapons you're familiar with. It reads your body's chemical variants and activates based on their levels. It's meant to be used by a species with a completely different chemical make-up than a human's. Pass it here. Now." the Doctor commanded.

Jake's sureness faltered. "Then why is it any safer in your hands?" he countered.

"I'm not human, Jake. And I'm not Kuloxian either, but, like the Valeyard, I can manipulate my hormones to mimic one. Now please..." the Doctor gestured for Jake to hand it over.

Jake, now ready to comply, slowly extended his arms, moving the weapon gingerly so the barrell of it faced the ground. The Doctor reached for it carefully, making sure to concentrate on manipulating the appropriate hormones to become neutral for the purpose of disarming the weapon.

That's when the Valeyard made his move. Quickly climbing to his feet, he sprinted to the door of the room. The weapon, not yet out of Jake's hands, must have sensed a chemical shift in Jake's body reacting to the Valeyard's movement and discharged a massive bolt of energy. Bright, blinding light was emitted from the object in Jake's hands, filling the air around it with vibrating, niroactive particles. Jake let the offending object go as it simultaneously pushed him back, landing him on his back, badly burned and writhing in agony on the floor. The Doctor looked around him to find Rose also lying on the ground, shaking and writhing as well. The niroparticles had caused them both to seizure. The Valeyard, having realized the likely consequences of his movement, had not even looked back once he'd made his decision to run. He was gone.

The Doctor's deep desire to rip the Valeyard's head from his shoulders made it almost difficult to stop himself from running after him. But right now, he knew Rose and Jake were his priority, and the best way he could help them was to deactivate the weapon causing their continued seizures. The Doctor was willing to bet that the entire staff of Torchwood for at least four or five stories above them had also lost control of their bodies to the waves pulsing from the weapon on the floor across the room. He, himself, was starting to feel the weapon's effects on his neural connections. It wouldn't be much longer before he joined the humans he felt such a need to protect.

Crossing the room, the Doctor once again schooled his hormones so they mimicked those of a Kuloxian and reached for the weapon. Picking it up, it was only a matter of microseconds before it powered down, becoming inert in the Doctor's hands. Turning it upside down, the Doctor eyed the casing. Reaching into his trouser pocket, he... realized he still wasn't wearing any trousers. Damn. Resigning himself to having to wait to completely deactivate the device, he set it down very carefully on the bed and quickly moved to Rose's side.

She didn't stir when he pulled her onto her back and brushed her hair from her face. She was unconscious but thanks be to Rassilon she'd stopped seizing. She had bitten her tongue quite badly, as evidenced by a trickle of blood dripping from her mouth. Her pulse was steady though, and from his cursory examination, she seemed otherwise unharmed. The same didn't seem true for Jake, however, and a quick examination confirmed he had indeed been burned badly. His breathing was laboured and his pulse was weak. If he didn't get him help quickly, it was likely he wouldn't make it.

He knew what had to be done. There was no TARDIS here. He was on his own. Even if he could get to the TARDIS, he knew it wouldn't be able to cross the void. It was too complicated a space/time event to squeeze it's way through as Rose had with the Dimension Cannon. There was nothing for it.

Making a quick decision, the Doctor moved to kneel beside the body of the guard who so cruelly had been used to make Rose compliant. Benson, his name had been. Despite knowing there was no way he could have survived, the Doctor checked his pulse to be sure and found the man's body to be lifeless. Not wanting to disrespect the dead, he closed the guard's eyes before divesting him of his trousers, vest and jacket. He didn't mind running around Torchwood in his pants, but he certainly wasn't going to have Rose wake to realize he'd paraded her around the complex completely nude.

Slipping her into the trousers one leg at a time, he managed to get them up and zipped in record time. He had pulled the shirt around her and had most of the buttons done up when she started coming to.

"Doctor, what happened," she groaned, her hand moving to stroke her forehead.

"You've had a seizure, Rose," he said softly. "Normally I'd recommend rest, but I'm afraid that's not in the cards right now. I know it's the last thing you want to do, but basically, we've got to get you up and literally running. Are you up for it?" he grinned widely, holding out his hand and waggling his fingers invitingly.

Rose smiled back and grasped the proferred hand. She allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet, and managed to focus on staying upright despite finding her legs wobbly and her tongue throbbing. The Doctor snatched up the weapon from the bed and started pulling Rose toward the door, but before they made it out, she pulled him to a stop. "Wait! Doctor, what about Jake?" she said, turning toward Jake's unconscious body.

"I've got a plan to help him, Rose, but there's nothing we can do from here. Trust me?" he said, looking into her eyes intently.

Rose saw the flash of real meaning behind his words. How many times had he said that exact phrase to her? So many. But now... they had years apart and countless fake memories that had come between them. She knew now that the years didn't really matter and that none of those memories had been real. And if she hadn't had her right mind stolen from literally behind her nose, she would never have doubted this man. He was all she had now. All she'd ever need. She gave him an earnest look and found herself tearing up. "Always," she answered. And she meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Getting closer to the end now, friends! But not before some significant action. Thanks again for follows, faves, and reviews... I'm always grateful!**

* * *

Despite the Doctor's eagerness to get moving, Rose didn't have to say much to convince him to let her quickly grab his clothes from one of the ornate cupboards lining the walls of the training room. Relieved to once again be suited up, he took Rose's hand in his and they started making their way through the maze of corridors toward where Rose believed the Valeyard's TARDIS to be; right beside the Dimension Cannon.

Winding their way through the halls, the Doctor wasn't surprised to find his prediction regarding the health of the Torchwood staff to be true. People were strewn about the corridors, lying unconscious or awkwardly coming to.

Eager to avoid any time consuming confrontations and anxious to get Jake some help, the Doctor stopped to help Rose into an unused office to call a Torchwood medical team to the training room. While she made sure to talk to the medic she knew best to get help for Jake, he took a moment to reach out telepathically. If the Valeyard was still close enough he would sense him. Reaching out with his mind, he quickly found him but to his dismay, the other Time Lord's mind was shielded somehow. His TARDIS. They had to hurry.

Rose had just hung up when he grabbed her hand and made off with her in tow back out into the corridor. They had to reach the Valeyard before his TARDIS dematerialized. His mind raced at the implications if they didn't make it. No. They'd make it. They had to.

Following the Valeyard's faint beacon in his mind, the Doctor ran ahead of Rose, leading her this time. She had been right. The Valeyard's TARDIS was in the same room as the Dimension Cannon. Finally reaching the door, Rose opened the lock with the retina scan situated on the frame. The Doctor flew through the door to find the Dimension Cannon sitting quietly in the centre of the darkened room. A number of plain beige cabinets lined the far wall and in front of those were rows of computer terminals. It was clear the Cannon took many people to monitor and operate, but at the moment the place the empty. All except for the Valeyard, the Doctor knew. He could still sense him, though his mind was still shielded.

"Valeyard," the Doctor shouted. "We know you're here. And you clearly have more you want to say or you'd have buggered off by now, am I right?" the Doctor said loudly to the room. "So let's have it!"

Finally one of the cabinet doors swung open. The Valeyard slowly stepped out to stand self-assuredly in front of it and locked his eyes with the Doctor's. The Doctor squared himself and moved in front of Rose as if shielding her from his gaze. She wasn't sure what he was planning, but she trusted him. Biting her lip, she waited as the silence stretched. The Valeyard held the Doctor's glare and both seemed to be locked in a silent battle. Standing slightly behind the Doctor, she almost imagined she could feel... waves... both of loathing and anxiety... rolling off of him. The feelings seemed to be building almost. Like they were becoming her own. She realized abruptly that they must be communicating telepathically. But … was she sensing it? She recalled feeling this before with the Doctor, when they were in the training room. She tried to concentrate on the waves she was sensing around her. She quickly became aware of another wave, this one more familiar. It was the Valeyard. Whatever he was telling the Doctor, he felt bloody confident he had him under a barrell.

Realizing their 'conversation' had been intercepted, the Valeyard abruptly changed the focus of his gaze to Rose and pierced her with his stare. His lips turned up into a knowing sneer.

Suddenly she was slammed with vivid, sharp images. Pictures of her riding the Valeyard were thrust into her head, her writhing over him in complete abandon. Images of her family screaming for mercy flew before her; her mother begging the Valeyard to let Tony go before that horrid weapon aimed at her little brother and activated. Another image played ruthlessly of the Doctor watching her being raped from behind, his eyes filled with pain and loathing.

"STOP!" she heard the Doctor yell beside her. Immediately following his command, a bright light flashed before Rose's closed eyes and the visions stopped. She slumped to the ground, clutching her head as her vision slowly cleared and the horrid images faded. When she could finally focus, she was alarmed to find the Doctor hunched over beside the Valeyard's TARDIS. Oh my God, was he hurt? Pulling herself up, she ran to his side, only to find him leaning down over the crumpled body of the Valeyard.

Her hand covered her mouth. Had he killed him? The Valeyard groaned as if in response to her unvoiced question.

The Doctor looked up at her, his face full of relief. As much as she knew he wanted this man dead, she knew he would never be able to live with himself if he'd been responsible. He must've shot him with the weapon in his hand out of mindless reaction to the Valeyard's assault on her. Reaching down, she touched his back softly. He cared about her and that meant the world to her. She would hate if he'd sacrificed his morals for her, even if there wasn't anyone in the Universe who deserved it more than the Valeyard.

The Valeyard moaned again. They needed to make a decision. What were they going to do with him? Tie him up? Bring him with them across the void? Take his TARDIS and travel this Universe? What ever they decided to do, it would involve bringing the Valeyard along until they worked out a way to solve the bigger problem. How to get around the bond. Rose worried her lip. It wasn't fair of her to expect the Doctor to take this on. It was her own fault. She was the one who had let the Valeyard into her life. To bond with her. If it weren't for her weakness, for her fragile human psyche, they would be headed back across the void already. Back to their own Universe. Now here they were.

The Doctor's movement caught her and brought her back from her guilty musing. Putting the weapon down, he pulled his belt from his trousers and gathered the Valeyard's hands together to bind them. But that's when everything went bollocks side up.

The possum at the Doctor's feet lashed out, pushing the Doctor off balance. Turning quickly to take advantage of the Doctor's surprise, the Valeyard gripped the weapon. Seeing what he was up to, the Doctor lunged for it as well, knocking it from the Valeyard's tenuous grip. The weapon slid across the floor away from them both. Jumping to grab it before the Valeyard once again got his hands on it, the Doctor threw himself toward it, his body sliding as it hit the smooth floor. But contrary to the Doctor's assumption, the Valeyard hadn't intended to go for the weapon. Instead, he dove for his TARDIS and rolled inside. And just as the Doctor realized what was happening, the Valeyard was sliding the door of his TARDIS shut.

Seeing all this as if in slow motion, Rose made a last stitch effort to stop the Valeyard from escaping. Hoping to stop him from fully sealing the door of his time ship, Rose lunged toward the ship and threw her hand between the rapidly narrowing gap. The impact of the door on her arm caused her to cry out, and despite her intention to force her way through the opening, her body responded by protectively pulling her hand back toward her. With its obstruction now removed, the door completed its rapid journey closed and shut with a loud 'click'. Rose grabbed the door by the handles and shook them violently. "Valeyard!" she shouted fruitlessly through the sealed doors, as if he'd simply open them if she yelled loud enough. Unsurprisingly they stayed resolutely closed.

Then she felt it. The TARDIS under her hands was powering up. He was leaving. "NO!" Rose screamed, unwilling to believe this was happening. "Come back!"

The Doctor, realizing the Valeyard would take off whether Rose was holding onto his TARDIS's shell or not, jumped up and grabbed Rose by the waist, pulling her back. A thrumming 'WHOOSH' and a familiar wind filled the room, whipping Rose's hair around her face as she and the Doctor watched the Valeyard and his TARDIS disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost at the end now, people! But, oh my, these two have a bit more to go through before it's all over. Enjoy!**

* * *

"NO!" the Doctor heard Rose cry as the Valeyard's TARDIS dematerialized in front of their unbelieving eyes. They hadn't been able to stop him.

He wanted to … destroy something! How had this happened! They were so close to catching him. To saving Rose! He growled loudly, anger spilling from him as he stomped his way around the room, pulling at his hair. He'd won! The fucking bastard had won! Damn all things holy!

"Doctor," Rose said tentatively, very aware how the Doctor was taking this turn of events, but also needing to know, "how long do I have? You know...before ..."

The Doctor stopped his rant, realizing ashamedly that this wasn't the time for him to be venting his rage at the circumstances. Rose needed him now and he wasn't about to let her down. He couldn't. Moving to stand in front of her, he took her face gently between his hands and studied her eyes. She didn't have long before the enzymes would begin making their presence felt. He was actually surprised she hadn't started to feel it already.

"The enzymes will likely start effecting you soon, and we'll have possibly 12 to 14 hours before the levels start to overwhelm your system" he said softly. "But we're not going to just sit here and let it happen. I'm going to fix this. Mark my words, Rose Tyler!" he smiled, his eyes crinkling in that adorable way they did.

"What are we doing?" Rose asked. Fear was still first and foremost in her mind, but she couldn't help but feel a bit bolstered by his confidence, even if she knew it was mostly for her benefit.

"Weee," he drawled, "are going to decommission this weapon before we do anything else. Can't let this fall into the wrong hands again." With that, he pulled out his sonic and quickly dismantled the underbelly of the device and pocketed a number of the components.

"There," he said. "First problem solved. Now. Let's get back to our own Universe, yeah?" he smiled at her.

"But we had a whole team to operate it when I did the jumps, Doctor. How can we do it on our own?" Rose worried, hoping he had something in mind.

"Oh, but Rose, you didn't have _me_ before, did you!" he barked happily. Then, in a flurry of movement, he buzzed from computer to computer terminal, readying the Cannon for use. During all this activity is when Rose first noticed any sign of something wrong. A slight ache forming behind her eyes. Nothing serious yet, but it was enough that she was aware of it. Trying to ignore it, she moved to the Dimension Cannon and removed the bulky wrist band from it's hook on the side of the Cannon itself and affixed it to her left arm. She knew they would need to be ready to leave as soon as he'd started the sequence and he was coming to the last computer terminal.

A dull feeling of longing began to fill her. For the Valeyard. Oh my God. There was no denying it now. Something in her was actually _missing_ the sadistic bastard who had raped her, tortured the Doctor, and killed her family. What sick kind of culture would force this feeling upon anyone? She knew she shouldn't really be blaming an entire race for the actions of one sick animal. The idea of a permanent, all encompassing bond with someone you actually _loved_ was actually incredibly attractive. But the very idea that such a thing could be used as a tool to enslave someone made her sick. And it was apparently _literally_ making her sick.

Seemingly finally finished, the Doctor trotted over to her side and flashed her his brightest smile. Even with the knaw of the headache she was cultivating, his smile managed to cheer her. She grabbed his hand and readied herself to press the button on the wristband.

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed, dropping her hand, "I almost forgot!" With that he scooted over to the side of the Dimension Cannon and pulled out his sonic. Peering at it closely for a moment, he moved his nimble fingers swiftly along it's side, placed it carefully on the ground beside the Cannon, and ran back to stand beside Rose.

"Ready now. Allons-y!" he grinned, taking her hand tightly in his.

Grinning right back at him, Rose activated the remote on her wrist and Cannon propelled them into the void with a loud 'CRACK'.

Once again, the Doctor felt a tremendous pressure close in on him, but he had been prepared for it this time and was able to cope with the experience much better than he had before. He shuddered to think what kind of long term damage this did to the humans who used it, however. Not that it's effects were anywhere near their biggest concern at the moment.

They materialized back in their home Universe back on the street where he'd been taken what seemed like years ago, even to the Doctor. Wait. It shouldn't feel like that... not to _him_. He could feel his time sense trying to adjust again to the movement of time in this Universe and it was a bit disconcerting.

Looking to his left, he found Rose looking decidedly green. His hand still wrapped around hers, he gently pulled her to the park bench he'd sat on not all that long ago to watch the Thames flow past. She leaned over, obviously trying not be sick. The Doctor rubbed her back in what he hoped were comforting circles. Finally, the effects of the Cannon seemed to pass and Rose sat up again, giving the Doctor a little smile of reassurance. He didn't buy it. She was feeling the Valeyard's absence already. He could sense it. They had to get her to the TARDIS's infirmary.

Turning to locate his magnificent ship, he found her right where he'd left her. Sending her a mental hug to let her know he was back, he felt her returning his message with one of her own. She had been worried about him. She'd felt him leave and had powered all systems down to wait for his return, showing him she had done so by sending him pictures of various darkened key rooms.

The Doctor and the TARDIS never communicated with actual words. Images and vague feelings were their method of interacting and it had served them well over that last 800 odd years. And right now, he used their bond to share his concern over the human at his side. The TARDIS hummed in acknowledgment and worry. Ever since the game station she'd been particularly partial to Rose. It was no secret to him that she felt a special closeness to her.

The Doctor helped Rose up and lead her to the TARDIS. About to open the doors, he was stopped by Rose putting a hand over the lock.

"May I?" she smiled up at him, her palm outstretched in request. Despite her current state, her excitement at seeing the TARDIS again was palpable.

"Of course," the Doctor said dropping the key in her hand and stepping out of the way to let her do the honours.

She had had her own key, of course, back when they travelled together, but it had been unceremoniously discarded after she met the Valeyard. In her brainwashed state the key had come to symbolize the Doctor's uncaring dominance over her and his ultimate betrayal. Saddened by the thought, Rose tried to push it away. She wanted to enjoy this moment.

Pushing the key in the slot, she turned it and cracked the door open. As she stepped through into the familiar surroundings she had to convince herself that this was really happening. She was back in the TARDIS. Touching the coral as she walked up the ramp she felt an undeniable happy hum emanating from under her fingers. A giggle bubbled up as she moved further into the beautiful ship. This living ship had kept the Doctor safe while she was gone. She'd once called it home. She almost ached with hope that one day it might be again.

She quickly shoved that thought aside. When her memories and perception were altered she... she'd hurt him. Tortured him. The man she'd loved with all her heart before her world literally tilted sideways. She hadn't had a chance to really think about it until now. In reality, she knew she hadn't let herself think of it. That she'd burned him. Shot electricity through his body to cause him pain. She'd _wanted_ him to suffer. How could he ever truly forgive her for that? If it had been _him_ torturing _her_, would she be able to forgive him? She thought about that. Really considered it. Yes. She would be able to forgive him. He was her Doctor. If he really was altered and unable to process the world properly, of course she would forgive him. The thought gave her hope.

Knowing she owed an apology to the TARDIS as well, she pushed a mental hug toward the brilliant ship. She hoped the ship would be able to forgive her for what she'd done. Surprisingly, a warm wave rolled through her mind. Tears sprung to her eyes. She didn't deserve such open affection after the way she'd treated the Doctor.

A pulse of warmth once again gently pushed through her mind. God, she loved this ship.

Then, as the last of the warm feeling ebbed, a squeezing pain began to pull at her from behind her eyes. Oh God... she couldn't think anymore. The torment in her head was growing. She realized with a start that she'd slid down to a crouch, her hands cradling her head.

The Doctor was beside her in a flash, his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Rose?" His worried voice permeated the painful haze enveloping her mind and the aching longing that was beginning to overtake her.

"Why? Why would he do this? Won't this hurt him too?" Rose heard herself ask, realizing a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"It will hurt him, yes, but he..." the Doctor's words ran out. The Valeyard knew Rose would die. Once a bond mate died, the partner was freed from the bond. The discomfort of the severed bond would last for a few months but the Time Lord's body would eventually restore itself to health. "He doesn't care. It won't hurt him like it will hurt you," he finished, not supplying the complete truth.

"Let's get you to the infirmary, Rose. Come on," he said, helping her to her feet before sweeping her up into his arms. Normally she'd balk at being carried helplessly, but she honestly couldn't find it in her to argue. And his arms felt so reassuring around her. She allowed herself to sink into him, wrapping her own arms around his neck and nuzzling her face against the fabric of his pinstriped jacket.

Reaching the infirmary, the Doctor carefully laid Rose out on the bed nearest the door. She tried to curl herself up on the gurney as he hurried around the room, retrieving this and that from various drawers and workbenches. Her belly ached as if she'd been physically punched. She knew she'd felt this way before, but she couldn't place it. Then it hit her. Canary Warf. The blank, empty, impenetrable wall that separated her from him. From her Doctor. That's when she'd felt like this. When she'd lost him. She had never felt such desolate sadness and emptiness in her life up until that moment. She was pulled from the man she loved and knew she'd never see him again. The feeling was a constant, knawing ache inside her that couldn't be dampened by her family, friends, work or alcohol. All of which she'd desperately looked to at some point for relief.

Now here she was mourning all over again. But this time, she knew it was only her body's thoughtless need for the Valeyard that was making this happen. Knowing that helped somewhat. The incredible grief she was feeling was completely unfounded and it helped to remember that the very man she'd longed for day in and day out was the one who was now hovering over her, fussing over her well being. Even though she knew she didn't deserve any such treatment from him, she allowed herself to pretend he was doing this all because he still cared about her and not out of some duty to a former companion who'd gotten herself so deeply in trouble.

Rose closed her eyes to try to concentrate on the reassuring hum of the TARDIS in the back of her mind. It felt like a kind of anchor in an insane storm.

She felt a sharp pinch in the muscle of her buttock, but couldn't bring herself to even look to find the cause.

"It's a stabilizer, Rose," she heard the Doctor say from the direction of her bottom. "It should slow the multiplication of the enzymes. That'll buy us a few more hours at least," he said, his tone purposefully even and calming.

"Doctor, I... I can't believe I'm saying this, but," she opened her blurry eyes to look at him, "I need him. I need the Valeyard. My God!" She actually laughed then. What kind of cruel joke was this? That she actually _needed_ that monster! Her laughter quickly dissolved into sobs and she curled in on herself further, wishing she could just stop feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it! The last chapter! If you're looking for a bit of post-plot smut, feel free to check out the additional final chapter posted on 'Teaspoon and an Open Mind'. Thanks to all who have followed, faved and reviewed... all are so very appreciated. **

**P.S. - I've already started posting my next fic: Newly Found. If you are interested, please check it out!**

* * *

Lying Rose carefully on a gurney in the infirmary, the Doctor rushed around to retrieve the ingredients and tools he needed. He needed to buy them time. He needed to buy _himself_ time to figure out how to fix this. A Gallifreyan bond was life long. No exceptions.

Rose didn't even move when he injected her. She was trying to be brave, but in the end, the pain won and tears overtook her, leaving her curled in a sad ball on the table in front of him. Deciding he couldn't let her suffer like this, he readied a sedative.

Moving up to brush her hair from her forehead, he said gently, "Rose, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep."

Rose cracked open her eyes and looked at him, her gaze unfocused. "Doctor... I... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I hurt you... please forgive me," she said, her voice catching with emotion as she reached her hand up to touch the shoulder she'd so cruelly burned not all that long ago.

"Rose," he said softly, pulling her hand to rest it on his cheek, covered with his own. "I have nothing to forgive. In your mind I'd killed your entire family. I'd tortured you. You were manipulated and whether you know it or not, you had no choice. Your mind was altered and you were made to act like you did. This is not your fault. None of this was your fault," he said, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her palm before hugging it to his chest.

A tear dropped from the corner of her eye to fall to the sterile sheet beneath her. She didn't deserve such selfless forgiveness, but she took it anyway and allowed herself a watery smile. "I missed you. So much. Before the Valeyard... before... my family died, all I did was work to find a way back to you," she shared, the truth of what she'd said shining in her eyes.

"That makes two of us, Rose. I had the poor TARDIS tied up in knots trying to calculate probabilities and possibilities of spreading existing microfractures to squeeze through the void. I just couldn't find a way to do it. But look at you! Here you are! My brilliant, clever girl," he grinned. He gazed at her lovely features and once again stroked her hair, his face losing it's exuberance and becoming serious. "I missed you too, Rose. So much."

Another tear fell to dribble down into Rose's hair, but this time, it was definitely born of happiness. The Doctor leaned in and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her warm skin. Finally pulling back, he caught Rose's eyebrows furrowing slightly as another stab of pain wracked her from inside her head.

"Right then. Time to get you off to sleep, yeah?" the Doctor chirped, reaching to pull up the sleeve of the ridiculous shirt he'd dressed her in earlier.

"Doctor..." Rose started, unable to voice her thoughts. She was so scared. She had gotten him back and now... she might never get the chance to tell him again. What if she didn't wake up? A tidal wave of longing welled in her and the ache in her head swelled along with it. The pain hardened her resolve and she pushed away the fear of rejection. She had to tell him. She needed him to know. Even if he never wanted to say it back. Even if he didn't feel that way about her any longer, as she was once sure he did. Her mouth dried as she searched his eyes, hoping he'd forgive her this indulgence even if he couldn't reciprocate. "Doctor, I love you."

It was all the Doctor could do to not lean down and snog the breath out of her. "Rose..." he began, his eyes beginning to glisten. It was time. He'd been unable to respond to her last time she'd blessed him with this gift. He wasn't about to let the opportunity pass this time. Leaning in to press his forehead to hers, he nearly whispered, "Rose, this is _far_ from the last time I'll get to say this. You need to know that. I'm going to fix this. But just so you know, and there's no doubt in your mind any longer... Rose Tyler," he said pulling back to look directly in her eyes... and found they were closed. She'd lost consciousness.

"Damn it!" the Doctor barked, quickly taking her pulse. He found the reassuring thrum of her heartbeat in her neck and breathed a massive sigh of relief. Her system was overwhelmed and her mind had closed down, trying to preserve itself. This was not good. So very not good. The crossing of the void must have adversely affected the bond and the enzymes had gone into overdrive more quickly than he anticipated. Instead of having twelve to fourteen hours he was realistically looking at more like 1 ½ to 2 hours at most. Rassilon! What was he going to do?

Pacing back and forth before Rose's still form, he wracked his considerable brain. Surely one of his fifteen lobes could come up with something useful! Damn the Valeyard! He reflected once again on how in the Universe such a being could possibly come into existence. Born of another being's worst traits. His _own_ worst traits.

His own.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

Hang on. His own worst traits. The Valeyard had been born of _him_. His own TNA floated around in that lunatic. But... but could that...

"Oi! Ooooooh! But that's..." the Doctor exclaimed to the room and barked an enthusiastic laugh. Then, as quickly as he'd begun celebrating, his joy was quashed. How could be do this? Without asking her permission first? It was tantamount to rape, and her free will had been stolen from her so many times in her too short lifetime already.

Pulling his hands through his hair, he contemplated his options. As far as he could see, there were no other options. It was this, or she would die. Sickeningly simple. His stomach clenched as he looked at his precious girl. He couldn't lose her. Not again. And she loved him. She'd said so moments ago. Of course, she'd been completely out of her mind with pain and was about to pass out. He couldn't very well hold her to such a declaration in that state of mind, could he? Still. It was as close as he was going to get to permission from her now. He hated that this was purely being left up to him, but there was nothing for it.

Pushing away the guilt and any thought of secretly being pleased with this turn of events, the Doctor pulled up a stool beside the gurney and sat across from Rose's unconscious form. Lifting his fingertips, he gently pressed them to Rose's temples.

"Please forgive me, Rose," he intoned as he closed his eyes. Concentrating on entering her mind, he carefully pushed his consciousness into hers.

Knowing exactly what he was looking for, he moved his way through her mind, searching for a door he knew the Valeyard would have sealed very carefully. Finally coming to what he assumed was the correct barrier, he concentrated on opening it. He was right. It had been completely and thoroughly sealed. It took a full twenty-five earth minutes to dismantle it to get to the dark treasure beyond. Every fibre had to be disnentangled so as not to upset Rose's too delicate human brain chemistry. Finally, as the last strand of the barrier came down, the Doctor sighed with relief and not just a bit of self-congratulations. He supposed he shouldn't get too full of himself just yet, however. He still had a lot to do.

Moving past the deconstructed entrance, the Doctor looked upon the essence of the bond. Rose and Valeyard. Bonded. And here it was. He could feel the stress on it as he hovered around, assessing it. Yes. This could definitely work. It had to work.

Concentrating with everything he was, the Doctor allowed his mind to meld with the glowing bond before him.

Energy, bright with Rose's essence and pulsing with the Valeyard's sickness, flowed through him. There were only very minute, and he hoped, insignificant differences between the Valeyard's TNA and his, but would it be too much for the bond to allow a transfer? To accept him as her bond mate? He prayed to every deity he could think of that it wasn't.

Under his fingers he could feel Rose's body starting to convulse. Rassilon, if this took much longer her brain would be damaged or maybe completely overwhelmed. He couldn't lose her now! Making himself focus, he willed his own energy to replace the Valeyard's tenuous hold on the bond.

Then, as if some higher power heard his plea, a fantastically warm, golden energy poured into them from their combined essence. At the seat of this one-ness was the bond. _Their_ bond. An overwhelming feeling of relief filled him. She was safe.

He felt Rose stir beneath him and she let out a contented sigh. Her pain was gone. He could sense it. In fact, he could sense everything about her now. Her steadily growing feeling of relief. Her body's decrease in endorphin release. Her... her love for him. He swallowed. She really _did_ love him.

"I said that, didn't I?" a tired, but slightly amused voice floated through his mental cataloguing.

"Rose!" he smiled, pulling himself back a bit to look at her. She was glowing. Almost literally. If he didn't know better, he'd say she looked even healthier than she had when he first met her.

"What happened?" Rose said, bringing her hand to her forehead. "I think I passed out."

"Welllll, technically, your brain's defence mechanisms were activated by the..." he stopped, recognizing Rose's tongue in teeth smile as a reminder that he was launching into a lecture. "Yeah. You passed out," he grinned goofily. "But you're right as rain now!"

"But, how?" Rose asked, an adorable frown furrowing her brow. He loved that look. "And why do I feel so... fantastic?" she said, looking up into the his eyes.

Here it was. Truth time.

"Rose... there's something I have to tell you," the Doctor said, his expression suddenly serious. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for the possible fallout. He desperately hoped she'd understand that he had no choice. He also desperately hoped she couldn't feel the whole truth, which was that a large part of him wasn't sorry for this at all.

Sensing how conflicted the Doctor was, Rose put her finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. "Wait, Doctor. I think I know. We're... bonded, aren't we? Like me and the Valeyard were, yeah?"

A pained looked crossed the Doctor's face, but he nodded silently.

"I can feel it. I can feel _you_," she said, pulling her fingers up to touch her temple, "here." She smiled then, her expression lighting up like the sunrise.

"Rose, I... I'm sorry," the Doctor said, looking truly repentant. "There was no other way... I couldn't let you die. I never wanted to take this from you... your free will. It should have been your choice whether or not to be bonded to me. Like I said before, a bond is not something that should ever be taken on lightly. You'll kind of be stuck with me from now on, Rose, and I couldn't even give you a say in whether you'd ever want this with me or not," the Doctor finished, looking down at his hands.

"Doctor... I _love_ you. I love you now and always. Forever. I said that once before and I meant it. My worry," she said casting her own eyes downward, "is that you've had to do this and now _you're_ stuck with _me_. I'm just a human, after all. How satisfying could this possibly be for you? I'm not even telepathic, for heaven's sake. How can I possibly ever be enough for you?" Rose asked, realizing the truth in her words.

The Doctor reached out and gently lifted her chin so he could make sure she was looking at him. He needed her to understand. Really understand. "Rose, listen to me. You... are perfect just the way you are. It doesn't matter to me that you're human. You're my Rose. My incredible, brilliant, _gorgeous_ girl. And I'm ashamed to say that when I realized this was the only way to save you... I was actually selfishly happy. There's nothing in the Universe I want more than to be bonded with you. And I know you don't have much choice now, but I'd still like to do this right. So..." the Doctor said, getting down on one knee, "I think this is how you humans do this, yeah?" Rose's hand flew to her mouth. Was this really happening?

"Rose Tyler, will you do me the honour of being my bond mate? My wife?"

Barely believing this was happening, Rose smiled brilliantly, letting her absolute joy brim over. "As long as you're not sorry at having to be bonded with me, then I'm where I want to be. Beside you. Always."

"Oh, Rose," the Doctor gasped, his fingers flying up to touch her temples. Their bond flared up in a golden scattering of light in their minds. An unending feeling of endearment and relief and undying _love_ washed over and through them both. "I love you, Rose Tyler," he whispered unnecessarily. It was unnecessary, because it was irrefutable now. It was infused in their bond on his part. She hoped so desperately he could feel the intensity of her love for him through their bond as well. Because she did love him. With everything she was.


End file.
